The Old Man On The Porch
by CheezingIt54
Summary: Everyone has a purpose, execpt me. Who would have thought I would have found it by spending my entire summer with an old man and his grandson before moving to an university. Naruhina, language, adult content
1. Undeclared

**I really don't know why, but I had the urge to start a new story. I was driving home from work when I saw an old man sitting on his porch earlier. And an idea popped in my head. So I will see how this turns out.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Chapter One**

**Undeclared**

Mother always said, "Everyone has a purpose, whether its operating amusement park rides or falling in love with a total stranger." I would have believed that was true, if it wasn't for my mother leaving the family two years after she told me this philosophy.

Now I sat in a crowd of many other students who have just received or is receiving their high school diplomas. I looked down the line to my right and saw Sakura Haruno laughing quietly with the people around her. In back of me to my left, I saw Ino Yamanaka texting on her phone. I sighed everyone had something to do, but me. Everyone had a purpose but me. It wasn't fair, but what was I to say. Life wasn't fair.

I looked up to notice that the principal had finished handing out all the diplomas and was announcing that all the students rise to declare us an official graduating year. My body moved on its own with everyone else.

The fathers clapped, the mothers began to weep, and the children were beginning to get cranky from being up too late as all the students threw their black and white caps into the air. I didn't bother I just removed mine from my head and straightened my hair out. This was a ridiculous tradition, that didn't even have a purpose within itself.

Soon students were racing to the exits, trying to find their families so they could run to their cars and beat the traffic. I walked. I didn't have anyone to find or even had a ride home. Luckily I scrapped some change together before I left the house to take the train and bus home.

"Hinata!" I turned back to see Sakura and Ino running towards me. I waved at them only to be trapped in a bear hug by the two girls.

"Can you believe we graduated?" Ino pulled out her phone once again to text.

"Yeah, where did the time go?" I coughed nervously. Honestly where did it go. It felt like yesterday when I first started high school, now I'm leaving.

"I know, I thought I was going to cry during my speech" Sakura laughed, "Did you guys think it was good?" She asked after.

"I guess, it didn't make me fall asleep and I only sent two texts during it." The statement earned her a knock on the head by the pink haired girl.

I rolled my eyes, their adults and they still act like children. Sakura noticing my distance turned back to me. "Do you want a ride with us, our parents are taking us out to eat in celebration" Sakura smiled at me.

"No I'm not really hungry right now" I lied, I was starving. I didn't eat anything all day.

"Come on, it will be fun" Ino joined in also. "My little brother is going to be there, and he loves you." She nudged my ribs. It was a tempting offer, but I couldn't intrude. And her brother was five, he loved everyone.

"They are your family not mine. It wouldn't be right." I concluded the conversation there. Nothing else to say.

"Alright, but we will see you tomorrow. We are hanging out with in our favorite café. You have to go" Ino whined like a child at me. I nodded saying I would be a little late. But it was enough. We said our good-byes and they ran off to their families. I turned the other way to prepare for the long journey home.

To put my travel home in a few sentences I would say. The train smelled like pee and shame. And the bus ride was filled with hookers and pimps. Of course I only had enough money for the 'coach" bus as the lady at the front desk called it. Then I had to walk a mile and a half from the ghetto to the rich part of town.

I looked up at the huge mansion to find all the lights off.

"I guess they didn't bother coming to graduation after all" I pushed through the gate, and walked to the front door. When I opened the door, I found that my theory was correct. All the lights were turned off and all the bedroom doors were locked for the night.

I didn't care, I didn't expect any of my family to come in the end. I walked up the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake up any of my aunts or uncles. Especially my Uncle Hizashi who is still haunted by his army days.

I continued on to my room, stripping myself of my white graduation gown and threw it on the floor next to my bed. I didn't need it anymore. I threw on some old shorts and shirt and landed in bed, staring at the ceiling. Looking around in my enlarged room, I found that it was indeed too big for just one person to live in it. I had a queen size bed, with a desk next to it. With a small laptop and stereo on the side. Other then that my room was filled with bookshelves with books that I never knew existed. Sadly adding to that, I only had three pictures hung on my wall. One of me and my friends when we were in middle school. The second one with my ex-boyfriend and I when we dated at the beginning of high school. And the last one of my previous counselor, Kurenai Yuhi, who was shoving cake in my face after I won a track race. All hanging in a row over my desk.

My desk began to vibrate from my cell phone. I checked to find it was my mother calling. I didn't answer it. There was no need to talk to her. It rang a few times before she finally left a voicemail. After two hours I decided to listen what she had to say. I punched in the password and I was soon controlled by my mothers sorrowful voice.

"Hinata, I wanted to congratulate you on graduation. I will be in town for a little this week, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or go out to eat. Just call me back when you get this message. I love you, sweetheart" Her voice clicked off at the end of the message.

I wasn't going to call her back. I never did. She didn't deserve any pity either. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, trying to get tonight's events out of my head.

**XX**

I woke up later then I expected, but it didn't stop me from completing today's goals. I took a quick shower and threw on normal blue jeans and black and white elbow sleeve shirt. Walking down the stairs I was only noticed by my younger sister, Hanabi. She sat with my father both eating eggs, bacon, and toast. With coffee and tea on the side.

Hanabi looked up at me, "Good morning sister" It sounded like their was some hope in her voice for some reason.

"Morning" I said in a slurry voice, I was still tired from waking.

Her head went down slightly, "How was graduation?" She asked softly.

"Good" Was all I said and began to walk to the door.

"Your mother called earlier, she said you didn't call her back last night" My father's voice spoke out.

"I didn't get her message" I lied again, and he bought it as usual.

"Well be sure to call her back soon" He raised his newspaper once again, blocking himself off from the world. I would be lucky if he even spoke to me again the rest of the day. It was never a good morning, or good-bye. Or even an "I love you". In the end, he chose this not me.

I took the bus downtown, to meet up with Sakura and Ino in our usual café, Leaf Café, I found I was once again late by an hour. But this time I had an excuse, I woke up late. And the bus went in the wrong direction.

"So what are you guys going to do this summer" Sakura took a bite out of her fries.

"Well, I have to pack for my trip in the fall, don't want to procrastinate." Ino laughed while pulling out her stupid cell phone.

Sakura turned towards me, "What about you, Hinata?"

I stirred my spoon around in my tea trying to think of the perfect thing to say.

"I don't have anything planned" It was short and honest. I truly didn't have anything to do this summer before my first semester started in the fall.

"Don't you have to go shopping for school, or look for an apartment. I thought you said you were moving to school" Sakura questioned my schedule.

"I haven't looked at anything. I have the whole summer to do all that stuff. I just have nothing to do that's all" My phone vibrate on the table. I checked to see who it was to find it was my mother again. I placed it back in my pocket, not even bothering to answer it.

"Momma drama again" Ino said while leaning over the table.

"No, its not." I hissed. Sakura turned towards Ino and mumbled sure.

"What's your problem?" I snapped at them.

"Hinata, no offensive or anything. But you have been a slug lately" Ino laughed at me.

"A what?" I mimicked her.

"A slug. All you do is drag yourself around, not making any plans. Hanging out by yourself. Cutting yourself off from your family. Hell you don't even know what you want to do with your life" I stood up after Sakura's little speech.

"You know what Sakura I'm sorry that I'm such a slug" I air quoted the slug part, "I'm sorry that I'm not accomplishing stuff in my life like perfect you and Ino"

"Oh come on, Hinata we didn't say that. You have …accomplished …some stuff" Ino forced the words out of her mouth.

"I have accomplished stuff," I said sarcastically, "Sakura is going to an ivy league school to become a doctor at one of the best hospitals in the world, and you are leaving for France next month to attend a fashion school. Your dresses that you created are actually going to be used by real life models. Where am I going? I'm going to a university in New York City, I'm undeclared. I don't even know what classes I'm going to take. Hell I haven't done anything good in my life" I plopped back down in my chair, depressed.

"You have done great stuff in your life." Ino tried to comfort me. "You …you"

"You were the best juggler in the juggling club in high school," Sakura finished her sentence.

"Yeah and you broke the state's record for the 3200 in girls track. That's something. That's like Olympic material right there." The blonde girl added.

"Thanks but I don't think juggling is a full time supporting career. And the Olympics and high school track are two different things." I sighed deeply. "I'm going for a walk" I pulled myself up, ignoring my friends protests while I walked out the door.

**XX**

I walked through town into a small private neighborhood. It was probably for senior citizens or something. I continued down until I heard a man yell from across the street.

"Miss, can you help an old man cross the street" I looked both ways to notice there was absolutely no traffic. Why would he need help? But he was an old man, so I guess it was my job to help him. I quickly crossed the short street to help him.

"Thank you very much you kind lady" The white haired man said. I took his arm and looped mine with his and gently lead him across the street.

"Can you walk me up my porch stairs, please. My house is right over there." He pointed, and once again I obeyed. I walked him slowly up his creaking porch stairs and he gestured to be let down on his porch swing.

"Thank you very much" He sighed while relaxing into the chair.

"Um don't you want to go inside sir? It's probably cooler in there then out here" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, there is no air conditioning, plus I don't have the key. My grandson does." The man said like nothing was wrong.

"Where is your grandson?" I asked.

"Oh he is back at the supermarket, I left him there since he was too busy sucking face with his bimbo girlfriend. It sounded like macaroni being mixed." He laughed at my disgusted face.

"Uh, alright sure. If there is nothing else, I will be heading off" I said and turned around.

"Don't leave yet, take a seat and talk to me. I bet you have nothing better to do tonight" He was right, I didn't have anything better to do.

I sighed and took a seat on the porch steps. "My name is Jiraiya" He chuckled happily.

I didn't smile back, "I'm Hinata" That's all I said, he didn't give his last name. So why should I?

"How old are you, Hinata?" He asked next.

"I'm 17, what about you?" I fired back.

"Well, I'm 71 years old" He smiled back. Was he joking? He probably just took my age and switched the numbers around.

"Are you in school still?" Jiraiya continued to ask.

"I just graduated" I scratched the back of my neck.

"That's wonderful. What college will you be attending?" He seemed thrilled to be in a conversation like this.

"I'm going to New York University" I finally confessed.

"What will you be majoring in?" I wasn't use to this type of conversation. I haven't had one like this ever with my family.

"I'm going undeclared" The word was like a curse leaving my mouth. Expecting him to gasp and scold me for my statement, he chuckled.

"That's alright, get your basics out of the way. Then you can decide later." Jiraiya was the first person to tell me that, the feeling of burden lifted off my shoulders lightly.

Until I heard a car screech in the street.

"Jiraiya, where the hell did you go. I though you wandered off" A young man yelled behind me. I looked up to see a boy about my age. With wild blonde hair and blue eyes approach Jiraiya with anger. His appearance shocked me, he wore baggy blue jeans. A long sleeve shirt under a wrinkled black shirt covered his body despite the heat. Yet, his muscles were outlined through the outfit. A small necklace hung around his neck with a small turquoise jewel in the middle. I couldn't stop staring at him.

"I did wander off, you were with that titless bimbo you call a girlfriend" I could tell by Jiraiya's words that he was a pervert. I looked down and closed up my shirt slightly.

"She is not titless, and we were just talking." The man looked down at me. "Who the hell is this, are you paying her or something" My mouth opened in shock, does he think I'm a hooker.

"NO! She was helping me across the street" Jiraiya yelled back.

"I bet, well she has to go" He grabbed my shoulder and shoved me lightly off the steps.

"Naruto, you never lay your hand on a woman" The old man yelled at the boy.

"This isn't her house, she doesn't even live here. So go home" The boy named Naruto yelled at me.

Jiraiya stood up quickly, "Naruto go inside, now" He said in a powerful voice. Naruto huffed at me. He stomped up the stairs, only to pause for a second to stare out Jiraiya and then slammed the door shut.

"Sorry about that, my grandson gets edgy when he is frustrated." The old man went back to cheerful.

"Its ok" I forced out, still scared at just what happened, "I should get going now, I should get back to my friends. They might be nervous since I didn't get b-back to them by now" I stuttered slightly. Damn was I scared.

"Ok then. I hope I will you again tomorrow. It would be nice to have some company. My grandson leaves the house for hours on end. I get very lonely sometimes. Can I trust that you will return?" He gave me those puppy dog eyes.

"I will see what I can do" Was all I said, I waved as I turned to leave.

"Good-bye Hinata" He called out once more.

"Good evening Mr. Jiraiya" My eye caught something above me in the top window. I saw Naruto peering through the blinds at me. Our eyes caught each other, and wouldn't break until he roughly dropped the blinds and disappeared in his room.

I stumbled back before I took off running in the direction of the café. Why did I promise that man that I would go back tomorrow? Was it a sign? Maybe this would be good for me? I wouldn't have anything to do once Sakura and Ino move away soon, so I guess this would keep me sane for awhile.

But that Naruto guy, there is something different about him. I stopped in my tracks. Oh God, I was attracted to the guy that just assaulted me. What do I care? That I guy was hot. I turned in the direction of the house from where I stood. This was going to be an interesting summer.

**Well I didn't think it would be this long for the first chapter, but how did you guys like it? **

**I will continue if you guys like me too.**


	2. Terminal

**Since everyone seemed to like the first chapter, I will continue on with the story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Reviews:**

**sasumiofjp- **Glad you liked the chapter, thank you for the review.

**Rose Tiger-** I know he is rude, and don't worry I will do something about him.

**Annasuki-** Thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed Jiraiya and Naruto's personalities.

**Losergirl221-** Thank you for liking the story, hope you like the update.

**DreaminginOctober-** Don't worry I will keep going lol.

**Baddazz-Writer-**Glad I'm able to keep my fans loving my new stories.

**HalfLidded-** Lol thank you for the review, and I hope you read more and have wonder days yourself.

**binky-and-jaden-** Binky, I'm glad your liking already.

**oceanmoon-** I feel Jiraiya is blended between being nice and being a pervert. And yes Naruto is a jerk, but he will lighten up soon.

**narutos vixen-** Hope you enjoy the update lol.

**K.999999999- **Well I'm trying to make their attitudes different. Naruto isn't as nice in this story, and Hinata is someone walking through life trying to find a purpose. And don't worry I will keep updating.

**Imagaco-** Glad you like the story, and that you are adding it to your favorites.

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTERS. YOU ALL ARE THE BEST.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Chapter Two**

**Terminal**

I laid in bed all morning, deciding on whether or not to return to Mr. Jiraiya's house or not. He certainly welcomed me with open arms, while his grandson rejected me on the spot. I had to decide soon, since I had work today. Maybe I could go afterwards, or before. I groaned. Why am I even thinking about this, I just met this guy. Why should I go back. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Hinata?" The soft voice spoke.

"Yes" I said while my hands covered my eyes in frustration.

"Your going to be late for work" She bravely stepped in more into my room.

"No I'm not, I have another hour before I have to get ready" I rolled over to block her view.

"Father said the power went out last night, so all the clocks are wrong" I popped up from bed.

"And your telling me this now" I raised my voice at my sister, as I quickly dashed to the bathroom to shower. I guess this was one of the those days where time takes you not your plans.

I threw on my tan shorts and blue uniform shirt. Walking down the stairs quickly, I was met by father at the kitchen table. He looked up at me for a second from his paper and started to glare at me.

"Your late for work" He grunted and went back to reading the paper.

"Forgive me but I wasn't told the clocks were off" I said with some hate in my voice.

"Always be prepared for anything, now go" He scolded me. My father ended our miniature fights like that. Telling me to just go.

I left the room in a flash to grab my bike and continued off of my property. I peddled quickly down the street, making a right down the smoothly paved street. My purple speed bike was perfect for me for this trip, it was free and it saved me from riding with freaks on the bus system. Plus it was good for my health.

My mind began to wander during the time also, problem was it was wandering to the boy from yesterday, Naruto. I made a screeching halt before I went into traffic. I huffed at the thought of him. How could someone so hot, be such an ass. Just the way his sweat made his clothes stick to his body. His muscles bulging from the thin material. The perfect package missing the inner piece that's what he was.

I sighed and quickly peddled to get to my work before I was more late to work.

I worked in a small pizza shop on the corner of a busy square. The square was filled with clothing stores, food stores, restaurants, and any type of shop you could think of. The name of the place was called Pizza Bowl. Don't ask, they named it that way before I came along.

I parked and locked my bike for safety. And finished my trip into the small pizza shop.

"Hello Hinata" My boss said happily as I walked into the place.

"Mr. JoJo" That wasn't actually his name, but he loved to be called JoJo. That was one of the questions he asked during my job interview. If I had a problem calling him JoJo. I didn't so I got the job instantly. He was just a happy-go-lucky Italian family man. Aka the best boss in the world.

"How you doing today kid" He ruffled my hair.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry I was late-" I began my apology.

"Oh hush now, the power went off in my house too. My clocks aren't even fixed yet." I laughed that was another thing I love about my boss, he was very understanding.

My first hour of work included prepping all of the sauces, toppings, and pizza dough. It was pretty slow, being it was only the afternoon, and the lunch rush wasn't that busy. Some people I knew from school would show up, some recognized me others didn't. But that was fine. I wouldn't be seeing them again, I would probably forget their names in the future as well.

Sakura and Ino even showed up. My boss loved them. He was always trying to get them to apply and work. But they always turned him down. Sakura had volunteering at the hospital, and Ino said she wouldn't be caught dead making pizza. That and she wouldn't give up putting on make up for a split second.

"Sorry about yesterday, Hinata" Sakura apologized to me out of the blue.

"For what?" I asked.

"For calling you a slug, it may not seem much to you, but you mean a lot to us both" Ino said without pulling out her phone to text.

"Its cool, you guys are right. I'm wasting my life. I don't have a freaking life to call my own" I said beginning to tune out.

"Ok, I'm not going to sleep at night in France, if I have the idea that your going to commit suicide while I'm gone." Ino said in a smartass way.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do then pestering me while I'm at work" I said to them.

"Oh come on Hinata, we are leaving next month. Don't you want to see us more" Ino acted like she was hurt, but I could see right through it.

"How did we even become friends in the first place?" I turned my back on them to continue making pizzas.

"Well Hinata we are going shopping, if you want you can come with us to get some coffee afterwards" Sakura was always trying to get me to do things with her. But today was one of those days I needed to think to myself.

"Sorry Sakura. But I don't feel like being buddy-buddy today" I told them, it made it seem like I didn't care. I just needed to sort out my thoughts before I blew my brain out of my head.

"Your loss, lets go Sakura" Ino pulled on Sakura's arm and began to lead her out the door. The pink haired girl stopped at the door and gave a slight wave. Sakura was the only one who made an effort to stay friends with me. Ino tried but she was just an impatient person.

Soon I was alone, Mr. JoJo stepped out of the place to run some errands. Leaving me by myself. I didn't care, I spent most of my life alone after my mother left. My father deemed me a lost cause and rarely spoke to me as a kid, my cousin shunned me like I had the plague. Not until the day he left for college, did he look at me like I was human and rubbed my hair like I was a dog. My whole family thought I was lower then them. In a way I was. My cell phone began to vibrate, I looked to find it was once again my mother. I ignored it, she would only make my mood worse.

"This place looks good" I heard someone say as they entered the door.

"It looks like a dump" Another person commented. I checked to find it was Mr. Jiraiya and Naruto from the day before. And to make my hormones worse, Naruto was wearing a black tank top showing off his broad shoulders. I nearly drooled over his body before smacking myself back into reality.

"Hello welcome to Pizza Bowl" I said quietly.

"Well if it isn't Hinata" Mr. Jiraiya's head instantly lightened up.

"Hello sir" I was shy under Naruto's glare.

"I guess the food seems good since Hinata works here, right Naruto" Mr. Jiraiya nudged Naruto's ribs.

"Its unhealthy" Naruto spit out.

"Oh come on, eat while you can son" Naruto slapped his hand away.

"I said no, and I'm not your son" The blonde boy turned around sharply and slammed the door loudly.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him. He is just an attention whore" Mr. Jiraiya laughed at loud. How could he say that about his own grandson? "So will you be returning to my house after work?" He asked poliety.

"Um, sure. I get off work at five" I said not even thinking.

"Very good" He chuckled then looked up at the menu. "Boy I wish I could have cinnamon sticks, I haven't had any in years" The old man soon turned and left the store to go look for his grandson.

I felt bad for that man, having to put up with a rude boy like Naruto. I guess there was a thing called unconditional love. Something I wished that I had in my life. That boy doesn't understand what he is missing out on.

I felt my pocket begin to vibrate once more from my phone. I checked and again it was my mother trying to reach me. I ignored it again. And placed my head against the electric device. Why was I having such a hard time dealing with this. I haven't spoken to my mother since the day she left 10 years ago.

Tears began to slide down my face, at the last memory I had of her.

_I heard mommy and daddy arguing again as I sat up in my large bed. It almost became a normal routine for me. They would yell every night around this time since daddy would come home at night._

_But this night felt a little different, I left the safety of my bed and placed my ear to the door. I heard mommy crying and my daddy's loud voice perfectly through the wooden door. Opening slightly the noises only became clearer and I went to the edge of the stairs to check what was going on._

_I found that mommy was standing by the front door with a suitcase next to her. And as I said, tears poured down her face. Daddy's face was all red and also had some tears coming from his eyes as well._

"_Your just going to leave like that!" Daddy yelled at the top of his lungs._

"_You treat me like trash, Hiashi. I cant take it anymore!" Mommy began to weep once more._

"_What about the girls? Are you going to leave them behind as well?" Was mommy leaving for a trip or something?_

"_Your making this harder, but I have to do this. Your going no where Hiashi and your taking me with you. I want to do something with my life, and be happy. I'm not happy here" Daddy seemed to be at a loss of words. "Good-bye Hiashi." Mommy turned around with her suitcase and began to leave._

"_Mommy" I cried out. Stumbling down the stairs to stop my beloved from walking out of my life._

"_Hinata go back to your room" Daddy tried to stop me but I ran past him and grabbed hold of mommy's leg. Refusing to let go. _

"_Let go Hinata" I heard mommy say above me._

"_No, please stay mommy. Don't leave!" I cried into her pants material. "I promise I will be good, I wont cry ever again. I will always listen to you. Don't go" I wrapped my small hands harder around her._

"_Hinata listen to me" I looked up at her. "Let go" Already regretting my promise I did what I was told. Hoping this small loyalty will keep her with me. But that didn't happen. She took one last look at me, "Stay" And walked out of my life into a yellow cab. Leaving forever. _

_I turned and sobbed into daddy's jacket, he rubbed my head. But did not offer any words of comfort. None. Ever._

I scratched the tears from my eyes when I heard Mr. JoJo appear in the kitchen.

"Its hot out there. Lucky we have air conditioning" The jolly man laughed. But I couldn't, I continued to stare at the floor. I heard a ring noise next to me from the computer. Telling us we had to make 50 pizzas for the local pool for delivery in the next half hour. I guess this would help clear my head.

"Holy buckets kid! Is this place trying to kill us or what" How could this man be so happy with his life? That was a mystery on its own.

I got up and tied an apron around me. Getting to work to relieve the pain in my heart. My phone ran from the seat behind me. But this time I had a reason not to answer it.

**XX**

I peddled slowly down the long street, while struggling to balance a box of cinnamon sticks on the handlebar. At the end of my shift, I managed to scrap together a treat for Mr. Jiraiya since he said he hasn't had cinnamon sticks in a while. They were a good treat. And helping people did make me feel good.

Soon I came across the familiar neighborhood I walked through yesterday. His house had a light orange shade to it. It was a two story, but it looked small enough to only have one room on the second floor. Next to the house was an attached garage, it was currently closed. But the car in the driveway confirmed they were home. And I was correct when I saw Mr. Jiraiya propped up on his porch swing like yesterday.

I rode up the driveway and leaned my bike against the old house.

"Hinata, I thought you weren't going to come for a second" He chuckled but began to cough rapidly.

"Are you ok" I rushed to his side.

"No, no." He took our a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe his mouth. "I'm fine, just feeling a little pit under the weather. He looked down at the box in my hand. "Whatya got there?"

"Oh um. I made you some cinnamon sticks. I thought you would like them" I was shy again when he gave me a slight glare.

"I don't like cinnamon sticks" He said seriously.

I gulped loudly.

"I love them!" He swiped them from my hand and opened them slowly like it was booby trapped or something.

"Finally I have them in my hands. My wife would make the best batch every time I would come home from my service" He ate them happily. "A bit cold, but otherwise delicious"

I took a seat on the porch step again. "Your wife must have been quite the cook" I tried to start a conversation.

"She was a very good cook. That's what she wanted to be when she grew up. Well we were both 18 when she said that, so she was kind of grown up already. Would you like to see her?" Mr. Jiraiya asked me.

"Sure" I expected an old woman to exit the house, but instead, he pulled out a picture.

"There she is. Isn't she beautiful. Her name is Kaya." He stroked the picture carefully.

"She is beautiful" I answered him. The woman in the picture had short brown hair that was streaked with grey. Her face was a bit wrinkled but she smiled none the less. And her light blues eyes were full of life.

"It will be 53 years next fall" I guess he was talking about his marriage to this woman. "I would like to brag but she cant even remember my name. I guess I'm not allowed to keep track anymore." He placed the photo back in his pocket.

"You mean she has-" He nodded.

"She's had it for 10 years now, I noticed when she began to forget where things were. Even forgetting who our only son was." He wiped tears from his face.

"I'm so sorry, I know what its like losing someone you care about"

"You lost someone too" The white haired man looked at me.

"Well, my mom walked out on me as a kid" I guess it wasn't the same but it still hurt.

"Not the same, but yeah I know what you mean. My father left my family also. Didn't bother me, you know why. The man was a bastard, but all men were at that time." Mr. Jiraiya laughed at remark he made.

I was a bit shocked and a little disturbed at the man next to me. He was kind and wise, but he was also a perv and made fun of his own family. But a thought occurred to me, of all people, why did he ask me to come to his house?

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Jiraiya?" I asked him, breaking his laughter.

"Yes dear"

"Why did you ask me to come to your house?"

"Well, my grandson doesn't like to spend time with me. He thinks I'm living in the past and that he has better stuff to do. I get very lonely. My son is off working in his own life. Trying to keep his marriages together. My wife is in a home. I saw you and noticed that you have lifeless eyes. We are both lonely in this cruel world. And soon we will both depart. You going to college and me" He looked down. "Lets just say, I wont be among the living." He had a sad smile.

"Why" I stood up.

"I have cancer of the lungs. And the doctor says I have until the end of the summer to survive."

I felt sick and felt my body lean against the porch pole for support. I felt my phone begin to vibrate…

**Ok kind of short but I don't want to make it longer by adding stuff that's not needed. Hope you guys like it.**

**Next Chapter: Anger**

**Read to find out.**


	3. Spark

**Third Chapter…**

**Reviews-**

**sasumiofjp- **Don't worry everything will clear up, thank you for the review.

**OrangeBackpack-**Sorry about the updates, I do what I can trying to get my stories out. But I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Hina the half heart-**I'm glad you like how its written, and I hope you like this chapter.

**serinitiy69-**Thank you very much. (:

**Rose Tiger-** Don't worry I will keep going.

**narutos vixen- **Yeah I didn't think about that when I was writing the scene.

**MDA-** Lol thank you, hope you like the story.

**moonlitsonata-** Thank you very much for the review, I hope I don't fail anyone.

**Annasuki-** I kind of feel bad for killing off Jiraiya now.

**naruhinaramen-** I'm glad you like reading my stories. Sorry my update times aren't want you want, but I try.

**Baddazz-Writer-** I'm glad you like the story.

**Uzumaki Ricky-** I will explain later in the story don't worry. And don't worry Hinata with straighten out Naruto.

**K.K. Slider999999999-** Glad you like the chapter, hope you like the next one.

**queenboogie16- **I don't know why either, but a lot of people say they pass this story up. I guess its because they don't like the title or something. But I'm glad you read it and liked it. And thanks for liking my writing style. Don't worry a lot with be explained about Hinata's relationship with her mother, and why she truly felt the need to leave. Maybe even a confrontation in the future.

**bubbles-chan05- **Well I was kind of inspired cause I work in a pizza shop and which is how I decided to write this story in the first place. Hope you like the chapter.

**THANK ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Anyway on with the story. **

**Chapter Three**

**Spark**

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice speak out in the silence. I didn't even notice Naruto appear in front of us.

"Look Naruto, Hinata brought us cinnamon sticks. Isn't that thoughtful?" Mr. Jiraiya completely ignored the statement he had just told me a few minutes ago.

"Yeah how nice of her" I guess Naruto wasn't to thrilled that I was back, but I was. I would just have to see how this played out. He looked at me, his eyes piercing right through my weak soul. "Why did you come back?" He demanded me to answer him.

"Cause it's a free country, she can do what she wants" Mr. Jiraiya continued to snack on his treats.

"Well I may not know her reasons, but I know your's. And you should get with the times since trying to have relationships with minors is illegal" Naruto accused his own grandfather of being a pervert. If I did that to my grandfather, I would have been smacked or disowned.

"Ok number one, stop watching those 'Catching Predators Shows'" Mr. Jiraiya air quoted, "Number two, since you don't hang around here all the time I need company. And Hinata offers me company."

Naruto took another look at me, but this time his eyes wandered my body, like I was a piece of meat to eat or something.

"Now much is she charging you for, cause if its cheap, I will have a taste of that" My eyes and mouth widened from shock. This man had no respect for women what so ever. I am so not a hooker or anything like that. I don't even let my cat in my room when I'm changing or showering.

"Naruto!" Mr. Jiraiya yelled before bringing up a nasty cough. His hand grabbed his chest has he wheezed in and out do to the lack of air.

"You ok?" Naruto asked with concern, he walked up quickly to his grandfather before he spoke out again.

"I'm fine, I just need to take my medication. Hinata, forgive me but I'm going to have to cut this visit short. I will see you again tomorrow" Mr. Jiraiya patted my shoulder and hobbled into his house. Leaving Naruto and I alone.

The blonde haired boy turned to me with softer eyes then before. "So, why are you really here. It cant be just for spending time with him. Knowing the perv he is probably just using you to stare at your boobs. And don't lie or be modest, cause you do have great tits to look at" My hands shot up to block his view.

"What is your problem?" I yelled in frustration, "Why do you treat me with such disrespect?" I continued to drill him with questions.

"I'm just trying to help you not get hurt. I assume he told you he has cancer" Naruto's eyes winced at his words.

I nodded slowly, feeling pity for the man in front of me.

"Look I know what its like to lose someone. Watching them die in front of you. It's the worse feeling in the world. Just feeling helpless. Right now, you cant do anything to help him. No one. Don't poke your nose where you don't belong. Or you will get hurt." His words haunted me. I felt helpless when my parents use to fight. My words did nothing to ease their tensions. When the split came, it was awful. I realized how big of a failure I was as a daughter to them.

"Just go" Naruto finally turned his back on me and left. I stood alone on the front yard contemplating on what I should do. It ended with me deciding to hop back onto my bike and return to the black hole which was my family.

**

* * *

**I laid in bed that night, rethinking about the evening's events. Mr. Jiraiya is dying of lung cancer. And that ass of his grandson is refusing to spend time with him. There were two ways I can approach this situation. I can back out now and not make a connection with a dying man, saving me the hurt later. Or make a connection with him and give him happiness for his remaining months. I hit my head trying to think. Why was this so hard?

In the end, I decided to clear my head with a nice walk. It was nighttime, specifically two in the morning. Everyone was asleep in my house, so it was easy to slip right out the front door.

The night was slightly cold for summer. But I didn't care, I was wearing jeans and a button up long sleeve so that should keep me somewhat warm. Being cold was the last thing on my mind. I walked a distance from my house noticing that I wasn't hesitating at all. As a child I went through the running away phase. But my mom always lured me back with cinnamon buns. Most of the time I was afraid to run away or go two feet from the house out of fear on what my parents would say. Now that I'm here, I'm questioning on what really kept me by the house, cause its not my parents anymore.

I sighed while walking through town. Most of the shops were closed. The only places that were opened this hour were the bars, diners, and late night sex shops. Which were only open "after hours".

I decided to get some tea at one of the close diners.

I sat alone at the counter, sipping hot tea. It wasn't all that quiet, since there was a night bar right next door. That would play obnoxious music all night. But that wouldn't stop me from enjoying my tea and thinking about my situation at hand. I rested my head in my hand and let out a small sigh. His words rung in my head.

_"I have cancer of the lungs. And the doctor says I have until the end of the summer to survive." _How could he say that without hesitation. One glance at him was like looking at a normal healthy man. One wouldn't think there was a growing evil within that was ending his life every second.

"…_I saw you and noticed that you have lifeless eyes. We are both lonely in this cruel world …" _I had lifeless eyes? Sakura and Ino were right in the end, I was a slug. And this certainly was a cruel world for letting two human beings suffer they do. Mr. Jiraiya with his illness. And me with my uninviting family. I guess in a way we both were the same. Indeed we were lonely, and no one should be lonely. I knew that first hand after my mom left, it was like she took my soul with her. Cause once she left, no one wanted anything to do with me. Mr. Jiraiya had Naruto but I could tell by Naruto's smartass attitude that wasn't the company he was looking for.

In the end, I came to the conclusion ….that I needed more time to think.

I paid for my drink and left the small diner, and continued my walk to think about Mr. Jiraiya.

As I walked my shoulder smacked a man that was exiting the bar.

"Hey!" He screamed at me from behind.

I just kept walking, to afraid to do anything else. A hand reached out and roughly grabbed my shirt and ripped me back to my original spot.

"I was talking to you!" The alcohol rolled off his breath into my face.

"I-I'm sorry sir" I stuttered lightly looking down away from his maniac. What did they want from me? I was just a kid.

I looked up at his face to notice he had a rough figure to go along with his grip. The crazed look in his eye would tell all he would hit a girl drunk or sober.

He grabbed my chin and yanked my head up. "You look at people in the eyes when you are speaking" Then he gave me a slap across the face. On instinct, my hand also returned the slapping favor. A small red mark appeared on both our faces, but his face was becoming more red from anger. The drunken man grabbed my shirt collar and dragged me into a close alley way with his friends.

"Please let me go" I begged the man, but my pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Why don't we have some fun?" One of the men suggested as he reached out and stroked my shoulder.

I went to shove his hand away, but was then ripped to the ground quickly. Now I was being held against my will as the drunk men began to undo my shirt. They held my arms and legs down, while the others covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. This was terrible I just went out for a walk now I'm about to be gang raped. What did I do to deserve this?

"Stop please" I begged. His only response was a smirked laugh.

I thought all help was lost when my shirt was finally unbuttoned and the drunken man began to roughly grab and stroke my bra covered breasts. All my muscles were tensed up from fear. He leaned over and began to whisper in my ear. "Relax babe, you will enjoy this too" The man started to nibble on my ear.

My eyes were squeezed shut, wishing that my soul will leave my body the moment they take my innocence. Something no girl would like to experience. But tears slipped from my eyes when I felt his hips grind hard into mine. His hands slipped into my pants and began to undo them. I couldn't hold in anymore tears. I cried harder then I ever have before. No one was coming to save me.

"What are you guys doing?" I heard a voice yell from the entrance of the alley.

One of the guys stood up and faced the other. "None of your business!" Was fired back.

"From what I'm seeing it is my business" The man's voice was slurred.

"You have three seconds to turn around and save yourself little man." All the men faced their intruder and set themselves to fight.

"No chance, I could kick all of your asses with my hands tied behind my back" He laughed, didn't he know how much danger he was in?

"Lets kick his ass" All five men charged forward, leaving me alone on the cold ground, half undressed.

Three men got behind him, while the other two stayed in front. I could tell this fight was over already. The defending man was still a mystery to me, but if he did survive the next few minutes I would have to thank him later.

One of the men from the back charged forward at the mystery man's rear. Only to have him charging air as the defender spun away and behind for safety. Knocking him into the two from the front. Leaving two behind him, they both ganged up to grab a hold on the man. First one grabbing a hold on his arms and back, while the other did shameful punches to his victims face and stomach.

"That will teach you to mess with us, asshole!" The drunken man screamed at the poor guy.

To my surprise the defender didn't try to fight back or block anything. He started to laugh, almost like he was enjoying feeling the pain.

"What a freak" The assaulter spit out. He took a look at me then back at his victim, "Lets just go, leave psycho alone with his little whore" The men started to leave, not before the laughing man called out to them.

"She ain't no whore, dick" The molester walked up quickly and kicked the poor man on the ground hard in the ribs. Shutting his trap shut, but some giggles would slip out.

"Come on" Some of the men stumbled out. I realized a miracle had happened, God must have sent an angel down to save me. I pushed myself up on my feet and ran to the fallen man on the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked while nursing his bloody face. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"A little" My hero turned his face to me, my blood froze. I wasn't expecting Prince Charming to save me, but the person that did save me was none other then Naruto.

"Did those guys hurt you, Hinata?" Naruto must have been really drunk to show that he cared. Though it wasn't sincere, it felt good to be noticed.

I smiled. "No, you saved me" I didn't think I would ever say those words to anyone. I took notice of the damage on his face. The pounding didn't last long, but the power showed from the gash leaking blood over Naruto's right eye. Bruised cheeks, bloody nose, and his lip was spilt.

"Good" Our eyes were locked. It was probably the most magical moment in my life…until I saw his eyes wander down to my exposed bra, "Fuck they look bigger then before." I looked down before shooting my head back up and closed my shirt. And slapped him clear across the face.

"What, I just saved your life. And you slap me?" He didn't sound mad, more like in disbelief.

"You're a pig" I turned to leave, but his hand reached out to grab my wrist. I preferred his grip to the man before. Naruto mostly used my arm to help pull himself up.

He looked at me calmly before speaking. "Would a pig save you from a bunch of drunken dicks?" I shook my head, "I didn't think so" It became quiet after the question and now things turned awkward. It wasn't long until I felt Naruto rest his head on mine, complaining he felt tired.

"Hinata?" I heard him whisper.

"Yes"

"Can you drive me home, I'm way to drunk to drive." Naruto was already fishing out his keys to give to me. It was the least I could do for him after taking a beating from some thugs. I took the keys and placed my arm around his waist to keep him balanced as we walked back to his car.

The only thought on my mind was confusion from the hours leading up till now. I looked over to notice Naruto was resting against the window, sleeping. He looked innocent when he slept.

"Hinata?" I heard him talk.

"Hm" I said putting the car into drive.

"Your shirt is still unbuttoned" My face turned blood red. No wonder everyone was staring at me funny as we walked.

**

* * *

**We pulled up into his driveway slowly, not wanting to wake up the neighbors with the loud old car. By now Naruto was between sleeping and puking, so I was a good person and helped out of the car and onto the porch. Where I used the keys he had given me earlier.

"Hinata, why did the hunters kill Bambi's mommy?" Oh yeah he was also in a drunk talking stupor.

I sighed and shook my head as I lead him into the house. The lights were off, so I guess Mr. Jiraiya was sleeping. Meaning we had to be extra quiet.

We continued on into the kitchen to try and find a first aid kit for Naruto. He flopped himself on the nearest chair still rambling on about nothing.

"Naruto, do you have an aid kit somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes its in the bathroom in the med cabinet. But lookout there is a monster that guards it!" He shouted a little at the end. I shushed him, not wanting to wake up Mr. Jiraiya.

I navigated through the dark and humid house and finally found the small bathroom. I scrambled around, trying not to make a total mess of the place finding the kit. With it in hand I moved back quickly to the kitchen. By now, Naruto was falling asleep on his arm leaning over the table. I pulled up a chair across from him, so I could get a comfortable position cleaning him up.

"Naruto lift your head up" I commanded lightly.

He did what he was told and leaned up to face me. I dabbed a paper towel in some rubbing alcohol and pressed it lightly against his forehead. He winced for a second before succumbing to my touch.

Once his forehead was all cleared up with a proper bandage, and his lip healed slightly. It was time to check his stomach and rib cage. I gulped thinking about what Naruto would look like without his shirt off. But I acted like a professional and decided to improvise.

"You will need to remove your shirt for the next part" He moaned probably cause he had to do more work instead of resting. Naruto sluggishly removed his bloodied up grey shirt and threw it on the ground next to us. My eyes grew wide at the sight in front of me. He was well developed along his pecs and abs. The way sweat glistened down his torso, would make any girl go ga-ga over him. But I had a job to do and I couldn't let my hormones turn me into some horny school girl.

All down his side, bruises were forming from the assault from earlier. I placed a wet rag on him and held it for a few minutes. While I was nursing him back his health, Naruto placed his face in the crook of my neck and began to inhale.

"You smell nice" He must have been still in a drunk mode. Cause he would have pushed me off already if he was sober.

"Uh thank you, Naruto" I moved under his touch trying to put a slight distance between us.

I heard him sigh. "Why cant I have you" He whispered lightly in my ear.

I pushed myself away from him. What the hell did he mean by that? Does he secretly lust after me like I did with him? We just freaking met!

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto his lap. I froze in place, I couldn't move. I was too afraid to move or do anything. His strong arms held me down in place, his eyes were half opened as he brought our faces closer together. In a way, he saved me. I guess driving him home wasn't enough. And he was really cute to kiss too. I closed my eyes as well, our faces were an inch apart. Right as his lips brushed my gently. The lights turned on.

"What might be going on here?" I heard a voice call out from the entrance of the kitchen.

We both froze in place, as Mr. Jiraiya stepped into the room. He held a big smirk on his face.

"M-Mr. Jiraiya, its not what it looks like" I stepped back with my arms up in defense.

The old man walked between and took a good look at Naruto. "Did she hit you Naruto?" He chuckled lowly.

"No, some dickheads tried to take advantage of her. So I stepped in, but got the shit kicked out of me" Naruto answered honestly.

"Well, Naruto get to bed and rest up while I deal with Hinata" The blonde man huffed and stumbled through the kitchen up to his room. Finally the grey haired man turned his attention to me.

"You know a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be out wandering the streets at night. If Naruto didn't come across you, you probably could have been seriously hurt" He scolded me.

"I'm sorry, I just went out to take a walk. I have a lot to think about" I turned my face away from him.

He smiled. "I'm just glad your fine," Mr. Jiraiya looked up at the clock on the wall, "It is very late and since Naruto is too drunk to drive you home, and my son took away my license. You will just have to stay here for the night. Let me go get you a blanket and a pillow, our couch is a pull out." He left before I could protest this request.

Mr. Jiraiya returned with a dark blue blanket and pillow. "Follow me to the living room" I did what I was told and followed him out to the crowded room. He had some trouble opening up the couch until I stepped in to help.

With the blanket and pillow in hand, he said his good night with a kiss to my forehead. Something my father has never done for me. It was sting to my heart how a total stranger could show love to me more then my own father.

I laid down on the bed and placed the soft blanket over me. The events fully in my mind, with my adrenaline up to max. I was almost raped tonight. And I was saved by a man would openly despised me but was too drunk to realize it. Then almost kissed the man that hated me.

I just wanted to rest, hoping I would wake up and this would all be a dream. My eyes fell closed and soon sleep calmed my heart beat…

**Ok sorry this took forever to get out. I have been working and I'm going back to school Monday. So expect slower-er updates. But I will try my best to get them out.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Next Chapter- Father**

**Read to find out. **

**-Peace out-**


	4. Father

**New chapter, lets go**

**Reviews: **

**sasumiofjp-** In a way, yes baby steps. But I hope you don't hate me after this chapter.

**narutos vixen- **I'm very sorry for my late updates, I have many reasons. But the main one is I'm just a very lazy person.

**K.999999999-** I will keep updating, lol . . . It just takes a while.

**Ginji Tetsuma-** Yeah Naruto is very different then what most stories portray him, I guess that's a smart thing to say. And I hope you continue to read on.

**Uzumaki Ricky-** Don't be disappointed.

**Hina the half heart-**Lol, don't read to fast, jk. Sorry again for the long updates.

**Skytide101-** I think this is the only story to have a good plot out of the ones I have written. So I guess hearing that makes me feel good. Pray that I don't ruin it.

**Rose Tiger-** I hated them too, that and it was really awkward writing that scene.

**DreaminginOctober-** School has been very boring, and it has been making me too lazy to write stories. I need to drink more energy drinks to keep the stories going.

**preettygabbysz-**Don't worry I will.

**Annasuki-** When in doubt throw a romance scene in? I guess?

**Baddazz-Writer-** Hopefully.

**OrangeBackpack- **Don't worry your not being rude, and everyone wants more action and less talk. Unless the action is talking . . . I don't know. But don't worry things will be picking up from where they left all. And please don't try and kill me.

**SilentSinger948-** Thank you.

**Imagaco-** Well not exactly, but that is a good idea.

**Hokori-Hori-Chan-** I guess your going to like this chapter then lol. And I hope this chapter is better then the other one.

**Kataangforever2- **Sorry for the long update.

**penpanda-** I hope you like the chapter.

**MidnightWolfGirl-** Sorry for the long update, I have been going through a hectic time.

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, AND ALERTERS. Cause of you guys, I'm still here.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Now on with the story. **

**Chapter Four**

**Father**

The bed was very warm and fuzzy. I felt like a child wrapped up in a mother's hug on a cool morning. I really haven't felt safe in a long, long time. Especially after last night. I didn't even want to move. Though I felt safe, the memories continued on like a movie replaying over and over in my head. The man's hands were still felt all over my body. I felt dirty, violated, and all around gross.

"Hinata" A voice whispered while placing a hand on my shoulder. Muscles tensed instantly from the touch.

"You need to head home, your parents are probably worried about you." I recognized after that it was Mr. Jiraiya's voice. I opened my eyes and looked up to find that the old man was already dressed for the day, and I noticed that it was eight in the morning. "Don't worry, I will have Naruto drive you back."

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Trying to clear my thoughts. Naruto. The drunken boy who saved me from what would have been another chapter of misery in my life. To almost sharing a magic Superman and Lois Lane romantic moment. Only to be slightly ruined by Mr. Jiraiya.

But was Naruto feeling alright to drive me to my house, if he had a massive hangover this morning. And what would he do if my father confronted us both about my disappearance from the house last night.

"Come one, he is already dressed and waiting in the garage." Mr. Jiraiya said and began to leave the room.

I scrambled to get my thoughts together. "T-Thank you for letting me stay the night" I told him.

"Don't mention it dear" He flashed me a genuine smile and walked away.

I got up and covered my eyes from the light that instantly flashed in my eyes from the uncovered windows. My clothes were wrinkled, my hair was a mess, and I still smelled like alcohol from the men before. I looked back at the messy bed. The least I could do would be to fold up the blankets. When I started to clean up the bed, I heard someone enter the room.

"The hell you doing?" The voice barked.

I looked back to find a dressed Naruto glaring me down.

"I-I was making the uh," The words blanked in my head. It only made me look more dumber in front of Naruto.

"Forget about it, I got better things to do then driving you home. If it were up to me, I would just let you walk home. Now move your ass and lets go" All the admiration from last night was gone, and immediately turned into hostile prick. I knew last night was drunk talk, it was too good to be true.

I dropped the neatly folded blanket on the edge of the folded out couch and followed Naruto to the garage. I took notice that the car was very old, barely hanging together. I could have sworn the bumper was held on with duck tape.

"Uh interesting car"

"Shut up" Naruto got into the car and started it.

I got in, careful not to make the door fall off. And we were off.

I thought I treated the car better, Naruto was speeding down the road like a crazy man that just committed grand theft auto.

"Where do you live?" I happened to here Naruto over the loud death metal music screaming in the car.

"Ichiraku Lane right off Konoha Drive, North of the city" I instructed.

"I know where Ichiraku Lane is, just cause I don't live in a rich hood doesn't make me stupid" Naruto snapped at me.

My eyes widened, "No, no, I didn't mean that. I just meant-" I tried to explain myself.

Naruto cut me off by raising the volume on the radio. My voice was lost in the static bass.

The rest of the way was filled with anarchy and rage against religion. I prayed the trip would end quicker so I would no longer have to deal with Naruto's stubbornness.

Naruto sped all the way down my neighborhood before coming to a screechy halt in front of my house. Scaring the elderly neighbors next door. I guess they thought I was bringing home a rebel for a boyfriend.

"Get out" Naruto ordered. I didn't wait another second, I got up and slammed the door shut. He sped off in a flash before I could even say thanks.

I turned around to find my father standing on the front porch. I took in a deep breath and walked up nervously. Did he actually notice that I wasn't there?

"Where were you?" He was looking through the mail.

"I went for a walk and stayed at my friend's house" I sort of lied.

"Your mother called earlier. She said she wanted to come to town this week to be with you, but she had to cancel. Something about work came up. She seemed really disappointed" My father still didn't look at me.

"That's bad" I tried to sound sympathetic.

"Well since you made your way home, I will go on my way" My father didn't even look me in the eye the whole time, he turned on his heel and walked back in the house. My father didn't even pay attention to the crazy boy that just threw me out of his car.

I sighed and took a seat on the porch. I was accepted more at Mr. Jiraiya's home then I was here. Even though Naruto was a psycho, at least he noticed that I was alive.

Walking forward, I stopped with my hand on the doorknob. I didn't even want to go home, and I was already here. I took in a deep breath and walked in. No one greeted me. My elder grandfather sat alone on the recliner in the corner, reading the paper. He did not move an inch when I opened the door. His wife, was watering the plants in the house, she looked up before going back to her work. My two uncles were in the hallway, I walked between them. They did not let my presence interrupt their experienced war talk. Finally my small cousins were playing in the kitchen. At the sight of me, they scowled and took as many toys as they could and walked out onto the back deck. Goes to show, three generations in this mansion. And not of one of them cared for me.

I took a seat on the stool in the large kitchen. Contemplating what I was going to do with my day. I noticed my reflection in the mirrored window, I found myself pale, miserable, and tired. No wonder no guys have shown an interest in me for awhile. I laid my head down on crossed arms and sighed.

"Hinata" a voice whispered next to me.

I ignored it.

"Hinata?" The voice shook my shoulder. I pulled myself up and looked down at my little sister.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright, father said this morning you weren't home. Where were you?" I decided to mess with her.

"I was with a guy" Right on cue, Hanabi's eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't . . . Father is going to be very upset" Hanabi gasped.

"Oh well" I mocked her. And got up to walk to my room. Leaving my sister in a state of shock.

I went to my room and took a seat at my desk and logged on to Facepage. It was one of those controversial social networks that people always used. Placing racy pictures of themselves on, or idiotically putting rumors up on the "pages" which is how most of the fights started at the high school. But I used it to talk to my friends and teachers. Since now we would be separated at the end of the summer.

And I found that Sakura was on, and sent me a message.

_Hey, there is going to be a party tonight at J.P's house. His parents aren't going to be home this weekend. So you going?_

I thought about it for a second, it would be fun. I have only been to one high school party in my lifetime. It was kind of boring since the kid had his parents home and we couldn't do anything. But maybe this time it would be different. Anything to keep me away from here.

_Sure, where do you want to meet up?_ I typed.

_Come to my front porch at ten, my parents will be sleeping so don't ring the door bell. Ino is getting a ride with her boyfriend. _

_K, it sounds like a plan, see you tonight_. I finished typing and logged off. I could tell right away this was going to be an interesting night. Problem is now, what to wear?

**XX**

I settled for normal blue jeans, a tight grey camisole, a black buttoned up elbow length shirt, with black flip flops. I walked down the flight of stairs before be confronted by my father who was sitting down on the couch by the door. He was reading a war book.

I didn't say anything to him, and continued to walk to the door.

"Seems a little too late to be going out tonight" He suggested.

"Its only nine thirty" I told him.

He looked up at me. "Hanabi told me an interesting story about you early today. Is it true?" He put the book down and gave me his full attention, something he hasn't done in years.

"Depends on what she meant" Was all I said. "Plus why do you care, its my life"

"I will not have my daughter running around town, laying with boys. It is un lady like. Do not disappoint me, that is my only rule I have for you and your sister." He talked to my like I was a child.

I huffed and opened the door and slammed it shut and quickly jogged down the drive way and into the street. How could my father say that to me. Did he think I was a slut or something. It was none of his business what I did, even if I was having sex or not.

I continued to run until I reached Sakura's house. She was already there sitting on the porch step. From there we walked quickly a few blocks down the road to J.P Scott's house. He was the class clown of the graduating class. Everyone knew his name where ever he went. Since he was the only popular kid who didn't play a sport. Which was a big thing at the high school. Another thing about him, was his infamous parties. Where there is at least one streaker that appears.

When we were down the road from the house, music boomed through the air. I was waiting for the police sirens to start up soon.

"You excited?" Sakura nudged my shoulder.

"Pretty excited" I told her.

"Does your dad know?" She asked next.

"Yup" I said honestly.

Sakura stopped and stared at me. "Why the hell did you tell him?" She half yelled at me.

"I didn't tell him, he was up. And he didn't stop me. My father doesn't care what I do. He just doesn't want to be "disappointed" I air quoted.

"As long as he doesn't call the police and ruin the party, then its all good" We finally made it to the party. All the lights were on, teens and some adults were hanging out and smoking on the front porch. One of them recognized Sakura and I.

"Hey Haruno and friend, what brings you two here?" The boy asked while taking a drag on his cigarette.

"We came here to party dumbass, why else would we be here?" Sakura shook the kid off of her shoulder and we hurried into the loud house, as the kid from behind gave us a friendly goodbye like nothing happened.

"That kid smokes way too much pot." Sakura waved the smoke from her face. I nodded in agreement.

We got into the house, and it was just complete chaos. The first hallway was filled to the max with couples making out, people talking on the stairs with meaningless chats, beer kegs then filled the remaining space left. We managed to push ourselves through the crowd and made it in the kitchen. More space, but it was just like the hallway. The counters were used as surfboards for the skater and surfer kids. People who didn't have the nerve to leave the house to smoke, did it in the middle of the room. More beer kegs were placed upon the kitchen island and table. The living room to the left was used as a dance floor, and the remaining social area. Ino was spotted on the couch with Sai, her boyfriend, with a beer can in her hand. I guess she started without us.

Sakura patted my shoulder, "I'm going to go get a drink" Soon after she separated from me. I didn't realize it at first, but I wouldn't see Ino or Sakura the rest of the night.

I bumped into people when trying to move around the place. A few people would crash into me time to time. It got annoying after a while but I had to deal with it. Most of them were drunk anyway.

Nothing really caught my eye, until I looked in the corner and found none of other then Naruto sucking face with some blonde. I bet it was that titless freak that Mr. Jiraiya talked about. Jealously instantly sparked up in me. Even though Naruto hated my guts for reasons unknown. He was still hot, and he talked to me. That's like 8 points on the liking scale.

But here he was already attached to another. I should have known from the beginning that it would never be. I'm a teenager I still have urges even if the guy is a total dirt bag.

Disappointed, I walked away and went into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Hinata" A voice said next to me.

I recognized it instantly.

"H-Hey Kiba" I fixed my shirt in front of my ex boyfriend.

Where would I start with Kiba Inuzuka, we started dating in 9th grade when we met in math class. He was having trouble so I tutored him. And things escalated from there. He played wide receiver for the school football team, which was why I was very attracted to him and he worked out almost everyday. Kiba was also very sweet to me and treated me like a human. We had some issues while dating, he was a very flirty person. The cheerleaders would always latch onto his shoulder or try to fool around with him. It got to the point in our third year of high school that something was wrong between Kiba and I. He would avoid me, didn't take me on dates anymore, and rumors were starting up that he was hanging out with the easiest girl in school. Ino confirmed it was true when she lead me into the locker room where the tramp was bragging about her nights with Kiba, and the stupidity of myself. I marched out of the room and right into the boy's locker room. Kiba was there with the other football players. They made very insulting comments and jokes towards me but I ignored them. He seemed confused when I walked up to him.

"What's the matter babe?" Kiba asked.

"We are fucking over" I smacked him across the face and left without another word. And we haven't talked since. I wasn't going to lie but it was very awkward sitting next to him.

I shook my head slightly from the memory and turned my attention back to Kiba. But the pain was too much to handle.

"Excuse me" I went to get up but Kiba beat me to it.

"Hinata, wait" He softly grabbed my wrist and brought us closer. "Talk to me, please" He begged.

"Why should I, you cheated on me. How could I ever forgive you?" I yelled at him.

"You know how many times I have said sorry to you? The least you could do is talk to me. For God's sake, we just graduated school cant we just get over it. Don't be such a bitch about it" He shut his mouth instantly at the last statement. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, I just meant-"

"And you're an asshole" I said and walked away from him.

I dashed away from the living room, only to run straight into Naruto. His eyes were baggy and his breath once again reeked of alcohol.

"What are you doing here?" I asked out of shock.

"I was told to come here, what about you princess" He slurred.

"Same here" Was all I said.

He squinted his eyes at me, as if he was trying to get a better look at my face. "Have you been crying?" Naruto asked.

"No" I wiped my eyes to check if I was. My eyes were watery though.

"Did someone upset you?" Naruto had to slightly yell near my ear so I could hear him over the loud bass in the house.

I looked back at Kiba from the living room, he was already talking with another girl. Naruto must have noticed in his drunken haze who I was staring at.

"That your boyfriend" Naruto asked.

"Ex-boyfriend" I corrected.

"Want me to go knock him out?" He was very impulsive.

"Leave him be Naruto. Its not worth it, plus your drunk, your in no condition to fight." I tried to grab his arm.

"I fight at my best when I'm drunk" Naruto began to walk over to him and that's when I started to panic. I reached out and grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and pulled back. Knocking me into the wall. Kiba looked over and noticed our commotion. From his angle it must have looked like Naruto was the one hurting me. When he started to walk over, I grabbed Naruto by the collar and did the unthinkable. I kissed him. I'm actually kissing Naruto, what was I thinking? I was only trying to stop a fight from happening with Naruto and Kiba and this happens.

Naruto returned the kiss before pulling us away from the prying eyes and lead us to an abandon bedroom upstairs. He slammed the door hard and locked it. My mind was racing faster then my heart. Things were going down hill and fast. I was getting the impression that Naruto had some subconscious lust for me, at least when he was drunk. If this was sober Naruto he would have pushed me away when I bumped into him from the beginning.

He pushed me up against the drawers and began to suck on my neck. I gasped at the sudden act and I couldn't control the moan that left my mouth. I shouldn't have done that, it only made Naruto give in more to his drunken desires. He nipped and kissed up and down my neck. I continued to moan and rested my hands on his shoulders as I let him take me. I felt something poke me in between my legs, when I looked down I noticed a bulge coming from Naruto's pants. Before I could process the information my phone began to vibrate. I was way too in the mood to stop and answer it. It vibrated a few times before it stopped. I sighed and continued to kiss Naruto. He bit my lip softly and tugged on my hair. Every pain in my life vanished for a few seconds as Naruto and I pulled closer towards each other and pressed our mouths harder against one another. I know I just met the guy, but he strangely makes me feel different in his presence.

Everything seemed to fall into place after that until I heard the door slam open with a body falling through into the room. I pushed Naruto away with all the strength I could and straightened myself out. I rubbed my eyes having trouble realizing that the person who found us was none of other then my cousin.

"Neji?" I yelled.

"Hinata, what are you doing. And who is he?" Neji yelled and pointed at Naruto.

"Um I was hanging with a friend" I pointed out Naruto, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"You both looked to comfortable to be friends. But I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything. Your father called and he said find you and bring you home. And bring you home I shall" Neji walked over and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Neji!" I yelled in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you home" He started to walk out the door.

Naruto had no idea what was going on. He gave a drunken smile and a quick wave. "Bye!" He yelled childish before leaning over and puked in the plant next to the bed.

Neji carried me down the stairs, through the hallway with everyone staring and laughing at me. Someone even had the nerve to call out if it was pass my bedtime or something. Neji took me out to his black sports car, dropped me in the passenger seat and then got into the drivers seat and left. It took about thirty minutes to get home from the party, and my father was waiting for me at home. I looked at the clock and it was midnight, I wasn't even at the party that long so he shouldn't be that mad.

"Good job Neji, now get to bed" My father commanded. Neji bowed and walked upstairs. "I never thought I would have to call your cousin down from university to pick you up from a house party." I shook my head in annoyance.

"Why, I would have come home" I said to him.

"Not after last night, you disappear for hours on end and end up being driven home by some juvenile the next morning. I have a reason to not trust you coming home" My father crossed his arms and scolded me like a child.

"I'm sorry ok, it wont happen again" I lied to him.

"It better not, now get to bed" He nodded his head in the direction of my room.

I huffed and walked quickly up to my room and slammed the door shut, not caring if I woke up any of the family.

I threw myself in bed and fell instantly to sleep. Just trying to block out the night in my head, but I would have to face Naruto sooner or later about the night. I would have to confront him tomorrow and have him explain himself. But for now, sleep.

**XX**

**The next day**

I rode my bike over to Mr. Jiraiya's house first thing in the morning. I was going to get my answers from Naruto. I pulled up to find the garage door open with a radio blasting heavy rock music.

Naruto was working on a dirt bike, his tight white shirt was smudged with oil and grease. It only made him look hotter with his wild blonde hair. I pulled up and rested my bike on the ground.

"Hey" I said nicely.

He ignored me.

"I wanted to talk about last night" I walked forward more.

"There is nothing to talk about" He said coldly.

"Yes there is. You kissed me. Well actually I kissed you, but you returned it very intimately" I pointed out.

"No such thing happened" My blood boiled how could he ignore something that important about last night.

I didn't say anything else when the door opened I saw the blonde haired girl from the night before.

"Hey sweetie, is the bike fixed?" She said in a ditzy way. She looked in my direction and smiled. "Hello, my name is Sindi, the i is dotted with a heart." Sindi smiled in a disturbing way and shook my hand.

"Uh, I'm Hinata" I introduced myself.

"Well we have to go, me and Naruto are going to the mall to go underwear shopping. Tootles" Naruto started up from the bike and glared at me. Daring me to snitch on him. Sindi hopped on the back of the bike and gave me one last wave before they both drove off into the street.

I heard Mr. Jiraiya on the porch and I walked up to him.

"Good morning Mr. Jiraiya" I approached him.

"Morning Hinata"

"How you feeling?" I asked him.

"Well I'm dying that's one thing" I did not laugh at his dark joke. I felt bad for him. "I see you met Naruto's girlfriend"

"Yeah, she's nice" I was scared of the smile the girl gave me. I kicked my foot on the loose dirt on the porch out of comfort. Should I tell Mr. Jiraiya about Naruto's behavior or not. It wasn't any of my business of what Naruto is mentally like but I want to end the behavior that could hurt us both in the future.

"Mr. Jiraiya" I hesitated. "Naruto has been acting very sexual like with me and wont admit it, its like he forces himself to forget it happens." I finally said.

The old man stopped rocking in his chair and stared dead at me. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"That damn Kyuubi" He said finally.

Kyuubi? What the hell was a Kyuubi, some disease I guess.

"What's a Kyuubi?" I asked him.

He looked up at me once more. "Hinata what I'm about to tell you can not leave this porch" I walked closer and sat next to the chair to get in better hearing distance.

"The Kyuubi is Naruto's alternative personality" Mr. Jiraiya said with some sadness in his voice.

"His alternative personality?" What was that, some imaginary friend or something?

"Naruto has a personality disorder, Hinata" My heart stopped.

Great, I'm falling in love with a psycho . . .

**Ok sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with school and work. But its kind of a long chapter so hopefully it makes up for it. Hope you all like it.**

**Next Chapter**

**Fireworks**

**Read to find out.**


	5. Fireworks

**New chapter.**

**Rise Tiger-** Sorry I made them assholes, but in a strange way it will help Hinata later in the story. They will learn their lesson.

**K.999999999-** Sorry for the long update for this story and Free Bird. And there will probably be another conflict with Naruto and Kiba later. Thanks for the review.

**dutchesscam95- **Don't worry I will finish the story.

**Kataangforever2**- Sorry for the long update, hopefully you like it.

**nice-** It will stay intense.

**Amorous Grunty-** Then your probably going to hate me at the end of the story, if I you love Jiraiya.

**nianinini- **Lol, that is a good idea, but I don't think Hinata was in the best mood after that night.

**MidnightWolfGirl-** In a way the Kyuubi does and doesn't make Naruto look like an ass but that will be explained later.

**jgirl1984- **Yeah, I was wondering if I should put the Kyuubi in, but in the end I decided to go with.

**Uzumaki Ricky-** I know right.

**SilentSinger948-** Thank you for the review.

**Annasuki-** I'm glad you like it.

**OrangeBackpack-** Don't worry it will still keep going.

**jamisa27- **Glad you thought it was awesome.

**Thank you to my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Now on with the story . . .**

**Chapter Five**

**Fireworks**

A week passed after the incident at the party and I haven't seen Naruto since. Whenever I would ride my bike over to Mr. Jiraiya's house, the boy would be long gone. And wouldn't come home till after I left. Was it over the kiss? Or about his little imaginary friend, Kyuubi? Whatever is up his ass, he can go to hell for treating like a toy then a person. There are other fish in the sea, I just have to catch the right one. Naruto isn't right for me, right?

**XX**

I laid in bed all night with no sleep. I felt awful. I was tired, feeling sick, and I felt like a complete asshole. Especially after the way I treated that Hinata girl at the party. I was drunk in my defense, but being drunk mixed with the Kyuubi creates weird feelings. It all started when I first saw Hinata. And it wasn't on Jiraiya's front steps. I saw her when I first moved here in January. I had already dropped out of school, and my dad wasn't happy. So he moved me here to "Teach me responsibility". I laughed, Jiraiya was the least responsible one in the family. I still have the theory that he has some kids wandering around in the world.

_I was walking around the shopping center trying to find some entertainment. Turning the corner near the pizza shop, I saw a guy probably about my age screaming at some girl. The brown haired boy in a letterman jacket screamed in the girl's face about being a bitch and walked away. The black haired girl sat alone on the snow covered bench and started to cry. I felt sorry for her and also angry, she looked to gentle to be screamed at by some asshole. _

_I hated people who bullied smaller people. Period. If that guy had any respect he should go back and apologize to that girl. Then I felt something tug at me. The Kyuubi wanted me to get a closer look. _

_I stumbled forward, acting like I wasn't interested in her business. I found she was crying in her hands. She tried to hide her tears and keeping her crying down. It hurt to watch this scene, but Kyuubi had other ideas._

_**Hurt her.**__ Its deep voice rang in my head. I immediately took a step back. _

_No._

_Not again, I'm not going to start my life over just because of the Kyuubi's control. I scowled and left the weeping girl on the bench. It was best to leave her be. Plus I wasn't going to meet this girl again, what was the big deal? _

_I was dead wrong when I found her a few months later on my porch. The Kyuubi gave off a huge aura of delight. _

_**Our little prey came to us, eh?**__ He chuckled evilly in my head. _

_My only option was to scare her off. And I failed._

_Cause she ended up on my front porch the next day. _

My thoughts were broken when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. My door swung open to reveal Jiraiya.

"Lets go out, I'm bored" The old man knocked my foot off the bed.

"I don't feel like going out" I turned so my back would face him.

"Well I'm hungry, and its not good to let an old man in my condition walk the streets alone." He tried to defend himself.

"An old man with cancer shouldn't be out on a day that's over 100 degrees." I yelled back. When I finally looked at him I found he was giving me the puppy dog face complete with the stuck out lip. I grinded my teeth in anger. "Fine!" He jumped for joy and ran downstairs. I quickly threw on some shorts and a tank top and walked slowly to the garage.

Jiraiya's begging was worse then a dog's.

**XX**

We drove around town with the windows down since the air conditioning broke in the car. Jiraiya was too broke to replace it.

"Oh, lets get pizza" He threw his arm in my field of view to point at the pizza shop on the other side of the street.

"I don't want pizza" I told him.

"Yeah well I do, and since I'm the adult, we are getting pizza" He folded his arms like a pre-school brat.

"I'm 18 years old, that means I'm a legal adult. With a license! So I say, NO PIZZA FOR YOU" I fired back.

Our arguing continued on from the point where we almost crashed into a telephone pole to yelling at each other in front of the store. Jiraiya dragged me into the shop only because he knew I was going to leave him. And I only stayed because the place was air conditioned.

Jiraiya rang the bell, and a girl appeared to take our orders.

"Hinata! Glad your still here" Once those words left his mouth, I knew this was a trap.

"Welcome Mr. Jiraiya" She said politely to him, but when she saw me her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Lets see, can I just have a small cheese pizza, please?" Jiraiya always acted kindly to women. He still believes that all women are treated with politeness.

"Sure" Hinata smiled and went to smooth out the pizza dough.

Jiraiya turned towards me. "Say Naruto, you and Sindi broke up a few days ago. You don't have a date to go the fireworks show tonight" I looked at Hinata then back at Jiraiya, I knew where this was going.

"No" I yelled at him.

"Oh come on Naruto" He whined.

"No" I repeated.

"Stop being such a lazy ass and do something with your life for a change." He talked down on me.

"I'm not going to the fucking festival with Hinata" I yelled in the store.

"DON'T FUCKING CURSE IN MY STORE" A fat guy appeared from the back and yelled back at us.

Hinata was staring at us with wide eyes from the oven. She heard.

"Hinata come over here" Jiraiya waved her over. She must have been in shock cause she kept staring at us.

The fat guy pushed her up front and gave her a slap on the face to knock her back into reality.

"Hinata do you have any plans tonight?" She shook her head. "Well, why don't you go to the firework festival with Naruto. He needs to get over his ex-girlfriend" He covered his mouth trying to hide the last sentence from me.

"Fuck you old man" I whispered to him.

"I guess I could go" Hinata said quietly.

I huffed from irritation. "Fine. Fine! What time do you get off work?" I asked as nice as I could.

"I get off from work at 6:15" She said with a lighter expression.

"Alright the festival starts at seven, I will pick you up at 6:30." I told her.

"Can you pick me up at quarter of" Hinata asked quickly.

"What? Do you want to go to this thing or not?" I said with annoyance.

"Well I have to shower you know" I chuckled at her excuse.

"This isn't a date, I'm only doing this cause I feel sorry for you." I turned and walked out leaving Jiraiya to pick up his pizza on his own.

A few minutes later Jiraiya walked up to the car with his pizza in hand. He had a disappointed look on his face.

"Took you long enough" I said at him. I expected he would snap at me or correct my words. Yet he didn't speak at all.

We didn't speak the whole ride home. When I pulled up and turned the car off, Jiraiya got out and continued on his silent journey into the house. He sat down and ate his food, still not acknowledging my presence. I sat down next to him, seeing if he was sick or angry.

More moments passed and he was finished his food, still no words spoken.

"Ok what's with the silent treatment old man"

He didn't answer me.

"Come on old man talk" I gave him a slight nudge. He grabbed my arm quickly and threw me into the counter and locked my arm behind me.

"I don't know what happened to you kid, you use to be so good. What I saw at that shop today was a disgrace to this family name and our ancestors" He let go of me.

"Why just because I talked back to that girl"

"She has a name!" He yelled at me.

"Who the fuck are you, her father or something?" I yelled at him.

"Go to your room, I told Hinata not to go tonight. I'm not putting her through hell, just so you can have plans tonight. It's a shame because she likes you too!" Jiraiya walked away and slammed the door to his room.

I stood there thinking about his words. Why would Hinata like a guy like me? She must have had really shitty boyfriends in the past to want to go out with a guy like me. Though I started to feel bad, I have been treating her like nothing. And that's not the type of person I am. I looked up at the clock and found it was 6:15 already. I decided what the hell, I should go pay her a visit. I walked up quickly to the bathroom and started the shower.

**XX**

I sat alone in my room reading a book. I had nothing better to do tonight, Mr. Jiraiya apologized on Naruto's behalf. The poor man looked embarrassed while leaving the store. I felt horrible for him, he kept a roof over Naruto's head, tries to keep him on the right path, and tries to be a father figure to him. But the damn boy just throws it back at his face.

I guess I saw Naruto's true colors tonight, he had no respect for anyone.

I sighed and turned myself over to face the wall on my bed. Soon I heard something tapping on my window. I instantly sat up and checked. Nothing was there. I leaned back down on the bed, a few seconds later, the tapping resumed. This time I got up and opened the window. I still found nothing, until I looked down and saw Naruto standing on the porch roof.

"Back up" He said. I stepped back and he jumped and pulled himself into my room and landed on the floor.

"Hey" He said panting from the climb.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted, and I wanted to make it up to you by taking you to see the fireworks festival." I eyed him up suspiciously. He looked incredibly different. His hair was combed down instead of his wild hair jetting out everywhere. He traded in his tank top for a dark blue polo shirt. And his jeans were held up with a belt. His voice was also different, instead of a rough aggressive voice, this one was calm and showed honesty.

I walked up at him astonished. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You have treated me like trash since we met, with bits of bipolar kindness, and now you come to me in good boy mode."

"Hinata" He didn't know what to say. "I cant tell you why-"

"Its because of the Kyuubi, right?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" Naruto's voice broke.

"Mr. Jiraiya told me, I haven't told anyone" I said. Naruto rubbed his temples and took a seat on the windowsill. "Are you ok?"

He looked up at me. "When I feel threatened, angry, or upset, I get taken over by some demon of my own creation that protects me. And for some reason, it comes out a lot around you." His words were honest.

"I threaten you?"

"I don't know. I like you a lot. But I have been hurt so many times in the past, Kyuubi thinks your going to hurt me too." He continued to breath hard. I guess the Kyuubi was trying to take over once more.

I sat down next to him and rubbed his back. Like a mother would do for a child.

"I guess I have to go to the festival with you now" I tried to lighten the mood.

Naruto's head snapped at me, "You don't have to force yourself"

"No, I want to get to know the real you" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "We will have to sneak out though, so let me get changed first." I realized I was still in my pajamas. I got up and ran into my bathroom, I looked back to find that Naruto was still staring off into space. I smiled sadly at him and closed the door.

A while later we were both walking to the festival, we were a little late for the start. But the fireworks didn't start till it was dark. We first stopped at a small hamburger joint and got something to eat.

"So tell me Naruto, why do you live Mr. Jiraiya" I asked him trying to get a conversation.

Naruto didn't talk for a few seconds. "I was causing trouble for my father's marriage."

"Your parents are divorced?" I guess we had something in common.

"No, my mother was a freak like me." He threw his fries on his plate. "She went crazy and was gone one morning. Never heard from her since" I could tell the Kyuubi was rising again.

I held his hand again. "I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have asked"

"Its alright, Jiraiya tells me its good to talk about it" He sighed. "What about you? How are your parents?"

"Their divorced, my mother left my father when I was little. She tries to talk to me, but I cant. I get very angry when my phone rings and its her" I made a tight fist.

"You have a chance to talk and see your mother again and you refuse. Are you the crazy one?" Naruto looked at me with confusion.

"When I was little I sat and waited for her to come home and get back together with my father. And she never came back. Instead she got married to an abusive asshole on the other side of the country. Now I'm stuck with a family who doesn't want me, with friends who are bored of me, and with no direction in life." I tried to keep myself from crying. "That's why I don't speak with her anymore."

Naruto looked down. We both needed time to cool off. He stood up and offered me his hand. "Come on" I took his hand and he lead me to the dancing area.

"Oh Naruto, I'm not a really good dancer" I tried to pull away.

"Hinata, this is the perfect time to not talk and relax. Trust me, I know how to do it" He pulled me closer. He placed my hand on his shoulder and my other hand, while he placed his hand on the base of my back. And he slowly lead me through the song. To my shock, he did not step on my feet or crash into other couples. I looked around and saw that most couples were danceing closer together or weren't taken it seriously. Naruto and I were like an old couple compared to the rest. To embarrassed, I leaned up and rested my head on Naruto's shoulder and tried to relax. In return, Naruto leaned his head on mine. It seemed like hours of heaven, was only 5 minutes and the song ended.

I pulled away from Naruto and rubbed my eyes keeping the tears at bay. He brushed my hair out of my face and gave me a slight smile. "Lets go" He took my hand again and we left the area, when a new Dj came in and started playing club music.

We walked by some game stands when Naruto stopped us. "Are you good at games"

"Nope" I simply said. "But you can try"

"Pick one"

"Alright" I scanned the stands and settled on the 3 point basketball shot. It was a scam, they made the net an abnormal size so the ball wouldn't go in. "That one" I pointed.

We walked over and paid 2 dollars for one shot. "Are you sure you don't want 3 tries" I asked Naruto.

He smiled confidently at me. "I only need one, and I wont even look" To prove his point, he kept his look at me while he took two bounces and took the shot. And it swooshed…

The vender was shocked also. "I guess we have a winner here" I stood mouth open at him. No one wins at those games. A cousin of mine played basketball all through high school and college and could never make a single shot on these games.

The vender handed Naruto a small stuffed toy fox. "Enjoy"

As we walked away, Naruto handed me the fox. "Oh uh, thank you." I was still in shock from the shot.

"The fireworks are going to start soon. I know a good place to sit" Naruto took me on the hill outside of the festival. The place was suppose to be off limits for safety. But no one was stopping us.

The show started with a ground show that nearly blew my ears out from the loud noise since we were so close. The lights started up and soon fireworks began to shoot up one by one and explode perfectly in time.

There was something about fireworks that was beautiful. It was always the perfect scene where a couple have their first kiss or propose. Blue sparks flew over head as huge dynamite blew up over us. I looked up at Naruto and he looked back. I could lean up right now and kiss him. But what would come of it? Would we date? Or become anything else? Plus I was leaving at the end of the summer. It was one thing to become friends with a dying old man. It was another to fall in love with a small amount of time left.

We took deep breaths at the same time. Naruto leaned down slowly while I leaned up. The firework lights projected our conjoined shadows. It was just a simple peck of the slips, not like our other kisses we have shared before. This one was soft and gentle. I pulled back and looked at him. I guess it was fate, cause he leaned in once more and took us to the ground. He rubbed his hand on my side while I wrapped mine around his neck. And stayed like that for some time. Even when the show was over and everyone went home we stayed on the hill and just laid with each other. It was all to perfect in this horrible place we call a world.

It might have been past 12 or 1 in the morning, I wasn't sure, when we arrived back at the estate. Obviously I couldn't walk through the front door without problems. So I would have to pull off some ninja move to get on the garage roof without jumping on my uncles SUV.

"Hinata, quit people a wuss and jump on the car."

"No way, my uncle loves this car more then his own wife" I told him. But he laughed at me for being ridiculous, "Its true, he wrote it on her anniversary card"

"Alright, I will help you. Get a running start" I took a few steps back and started to run, when I got close to the wall I jumped. Naruto grabbed my foot and lifted me up onto the roof. I looked back down after I found that I managed to get on the roof after all.

"Your strong" I was baffled.

He flexed his muscles, "Six years of football, 5 years of basketball, and 2 years of soccer"

I smiled at his cockiness. "Good bye Naruto"

"Good night Hinata" He was smiling as he walks backwards from the house. I walked around the roof until I came to my window.

I looked back to find that Naruto was still watching me, probably to make sure I didn't fall off the roof. I gave one last wave and climbed into my window. I was exhausted from today's events, so I just plopped down onto my bed. And instantly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**XX**

I had work the next morning, I was just covering for a friend's shift so it wouldn't be a long time like I usually worked. I would leave around noon. When I was out cleaning the tables in front of the shop, I found Naruto walking by. He was transformed from yesterday night, he was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts once more.

"Hey" He said and walked by into the shop. I was slightly confused I guess he was hungry.

I went back to cleaning the tables. A few moments later, he returned with a small pizza box.

"I see the bad boy has returned" I smiled sadly.

"Nah, its just really hot out today" He sat at my already cleaned table. "Sit and eat" He opened the box and handed me a slice. I guess I deserved to eat and take a break.

We both ate in silence. "Listen about last night" I started.

"Its ok, you don't have to talk about it" He smiled. The whole kissing from yesterday hit me like a ton of bricks when I woke up this morning. Just the way he held me and how his lips were pressed against mine, it was like we were lovers. But it just felt different then before.

"You're a really good guy Naruto" I told him.

"No, I'm not" He looked away at the ground.

"If your talking about the Kyuubi, he is not you Naruto. The Naruto I was with last night couldn't have been the Kyuubi." I grabbed his hand.

"I have done bad stuff in the past Hinata, you have seen some of it" He dropped his head into his folded arms. I rubbed his head so he would calm down.

"You can change Naruto. If you wanted, I could help you. So could Mr. Jiraiya, he really does care about you. Whenever your not around, he talks about you all the time on the porch." Naruto smiled.

"The man is too nice for his own good."

I smiled back at him and took another piece of pizza.

"Hinata"

"Hm"

"I want to keep seeing you" Naruto looked at me.

I didn't know what to say. But my heart gave away to my teenage hormones. "Ok" He held my hand and rubbed my cheek with the other.

"I want you to know, I kind of liked you from before we met on the porch" My eyes opened up wide in shock.

"You were stalking me before…."

**Ok sorry that took forever to get out. This excuse has been abused, but I have been very busy. Plus mid-terms are coming up so I may be a little busy.**

**Next Chapter: Heat**

**Read to find out.**


	6. Heat

**I would like to thank the following reviewers: Rose Tiger, Uzumaki Ricky, Kataangforever2, Rolo-chan, Amorous Grunty, hinataellis, Kibble Kin Slider, Cupcakeeee, SilentSinger948, dutchesscam95 (btw im a girl), Z Girl Warrior, HaNa,HiM3. It is because of all of you that I write. And thank you to all the alerters and favoriters. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Chapter Six**

**Heat**

Today was the hottest day of the year. The heat forced Mr. JoJo to close down for the day because it became to unbearable to work with two 500 degree ovens on a 102 degree day. Things didn't help at home either, the air conditioning decided to break on us today and left the house in a flood of heat. There was no escaping the melting rays. The pools were filled to the max, ice cream trucks were tipped over and raided. The police were guarding fire hydrants so people wouldn't sabotage them to get a quick splash of water. I sat on my front porch, wearing my old black gym shorts, and a light blue camisole. My hair tied up in a pony tail to keep the hair off the back of my neck. There was nothing to do really. Ino prepared for such an occasion and traveled to her relatives house who had their own private pool. Sakura was volunteering at the local hospital. She was the luckiest because the hospital was well air conditioned.

It was only 12 and I had nothing else planned. Sitting here wasn't going to do anything. So I ended up leaving the porch and decided to bike somewhere. I pulled out onto the street and decided to head west of the town to see if I could find anything. The wind from the fast peddling helped to cool me slightly but it also caused me to sweat like a waterfall. I peddled close to the high school hopping something would turn up. All I saw was teasing sprinklers and kids hitting each other with water guns and water balloons.

"Hinata" I heard a voice call to me. I stopped abruptly and looked over. I saw a young woman crouching in a beautiful garden with a baseball cap covering part of her face.

I smiled. "Kurenai" I hopped off my bike and walked it over to her.

"What are you up to on this grotesque day" She always made jokes even during the worse times.

"Nothing much, I have the day off. But I don't have much to do" I told her.

"Here come inside, lets get some lemonade" She pulled off her gardening gloves and began to walk to her house. Which I closely followed behind.

Inside her house was a huge refreshment compared to outside. We sat in her well furnished basement, taking sips of our drinks. The aura was mostly filled with awkwardness. We both have not spoken in a few months. Probably since my last track meet, but that was in the beginning of May. It was July now. Much happened.

"So have you picked a major yet?" She swirled the ice around in her glass.

"Uh, n-no" I cleared my throat. "No"

"Don't feel rushed, I changed my major three times during college."

"Yeah, its just . . . Nothing really interests me" I sighed.

"Well lets see. You're very good at math, history, basically any subject in school. You could major in education." She pointed out.

"I cant stand kids, even worse high school students. Plus that's not really a popular career at the moment."

"Okay, how about" She placed her finger on her chin. "Medical field?"

"I hate the sight of blood or anything that involves dismemberment"

"Police officer?"

"Remember when you and Asuma took me hunting two years ago. The recoil of the gun shot me off my feet" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that" She tried to cover her laughter.

"Business?"

"I hate talking to people"

"Designing?"

"No"

"Military?"

"Recoil, remember?"

"Oh yeah right. Don't worry Hinata, there are many majors you can enter. You just have to pick the one that fits you."

I groaned and rubbed my head.

"On a lighter subject, there is a rumor going around town that you were seen speeding around with a boy. Care to shed some light"

I blushed immediately. "He is just a friend"

"Don't bullshit me Hinata, I haven't seen you blush this hard since you told me about your first date with that douche bag Kiba. So what's this kids name?" Kurenai smirked.

I took in a deep breath. "His name is Naruto."

"Naruto? Did he go to school with you?" She seemed confused.

"Um no, he is a-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I just couldn't tell her that I was falling for a drop out possible schizophrenia boy

"Your hesitation is making me suspicious, and don't try to lie because I know when you are lying and when your not." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"He is a drop out that moved here a few months ago"

Kurenai was silent for a few moments. "Are you into dating lowlifes or is this just a coincidence?"

"You don't understand. Naruto is different." I tried to defend myself.

"What is not to understand? Hinata you have a bright future ahead of you and your always making poor decisions for yourself!"

I stood up from anger. "Who the hell are you to tell me about what decisions. Your not my father or my mother. You don't know me at all!" I yelled at her.

"Oh please I know you better then you know yourself. I have known you for nine years. So don't cry to me that I don't know you at all" Kurenai shouted at me.

I didn't have to take this. I pushed myself away from her and quickly trotted up the stairs and out of the house.

"Hinata, wait!" I heard her yell behind me. But I didn't want to listen, I took my bike and peddled away trying to get away from the possible reality.

I biked for a while out of the west part of town and headed to the east. This was more of the entertainment part of town. I biked hard passed crowded pools, long movie lines, and dodged traffic trying to get the remaining anger out. I had to face it. There was nothing to do today.

I spotted an ice cream store on the corner. But what really caught my eye was the blonde haired boy next to the white haired man. I smiled and quickly and peddled closer.

Mr. Jiraiya saw me first. "Hey there Hinata"

Naruto also saw me and smiled. "Hey" After our fireworks festival date, Naruto and I had sort have began to date as a couple. He was so sweet when you got to know him. He always paid when we had dinner together. Always let me choose movies that I wanted to watch, and gripped his teeth when he hated the movie and watched it with me. And he never pushed me to do anything that made me feel uncomfortable.

"What's up you guys" I balanced myself on my bike in front of them.

"Nothing much, I was actually heading down to the hospital for a check up. Its going to take a while, so I'm trying to lighten the mood by having a nice melted ice cream cone." Mr. Jiraiya laughed.

"I was going to beat the crowd and head to the lake to do some cliff diving" Naruto said while wiping the cream off of his hands.

"You know I don't like you doing dangerous things without a friend with you" Mr. Jiraiya glared at his grandson.

"Oh please what could be the worse thing that could happen?"

"Lets see, you can break you leg, crack your head open, impale yourself, die-"

"Ok I get it" Naruto held his hand up and covered the old man's mouth.

"Well, I'm heading down to the hospital" Mr. Jiraiya said after removing Naruto's hand. Before he started to walk away he looked at me. "Take Hinata with you, since your doing something stupid it would be good to have someone smart with you" I couldn't protest, the elder man was off in a flash.

Naruto laughed lightly at his grandfather's actions. "Alright lets go" He got up and started to walk away.

"But I don't have my bathing suit on" I told him.

He stopped and looked me over. "Your already wearing shorts and you can take off your camisole and swim in your bra" I blushed at his statement. "Besides I have already seen you in your bra remember?"

I smacked his arm for his perverted nature. "Do you have to say that so loud!" I whispered a little too loud into his space.

"Oh please get over it" He laughed and raced away from me. I called out to him but he didn't stop. So I had to chase him on my bike all the way to the town lake.

**XX**

What seemed like hours was only about thirty minutes. How Naruto was able to run thirty minutes straight in this blaring heat is beyond me. Once we reached the lake I collapsed off my bike from exhaustion. I took in deep breaths to calm me from the long bike ride, when I opened my eyes my breaths turned into gasps as I witnessed Naruto remove his shirt. I had to smack myself to bring me back to focus from his broad shoulders and ripped biceps and triceps. I quickly snapped back to reality before Naruto turned around and laughed at my fallen form.

"Have you ever been cliff diving before?" He asked.

I shook my head, still in a haze from staring at his formed pecs and abs.

"Well, you should watch me first before you even try jumping off the lower region of this cliff" He started to walk to the edge of the cliff. I crawled forward quickly as well. When I got to the edge, I had to hold in the scream that tried to force its way up my throat. The cliff was very high off the water. And I didn't like heights.

"Just watch" He chuckled. He took a few steps back, before rushing forward and diving head first into the long vertical hell in front of me. His dive was a bit sloppy jumping in, but it didn't matter because when he hit the water, he resurfaced in a matter of seconds without looking in any pain.

The water looked perfect compared to the heat over my head. I finally snapped and ripped my camisole off my head and threw it to the ground. I took a few steps back like Naruto did. Gulping the knot in my throat down I prepared to jump. As I took my first step, I felt a pair of arms embrace me from behind.

"Hang on there champ, you haven't even done this before. Use the buddy system so you don't kill yourself." He grabbed my hand and lead me slowly to the edge. I took in a deep breath as he started the countdown. When he reached one, we both pushed off and fell to the water quickly. The water shot me down a few feet, water surrounded me and I began to panic. I clawed my way through the water, trying to reach the surface. I soon felt Naruto grab me by my waist and pulled me up with him. When I resurfaced I gasped, feeling the oxygen return to my lungs.

I could see through my half-closed eyes that our faces were very close to each other. Our foreheads were leaning on each other, our hair was intertwined.

"You ok?" He huffed out. I nodded and continued to stare at him. There was tension between us. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to make it awkward between us and try to lean in for a kiss. Instead I pulled back and started to swim back to the shore.

"Lets do it again" He smiled at my suggestion and followed me.

We jumped again for hours afterwards. In between, we had mini competitions on who could do the best trick or best dive. Or who could make the best unnecessary grunting noise before hitting the ground. After the last jump we both just messed around in the water. We wrested around and splashed the cool water at each other. The tension from before was gone, now it was just two friends playing with each other.

Soon the sun began to set in the distance. And I was beginning to become tired from the multiple dives and swimming.

"One more jump and we will go" Naruto said and started to swim back to the bank. I followed behind him quickly. Though I didn't want our time to end, Mr. Jiraiya probably needed Naruto back home for help. And well, my father doesn't really care if I came home or not. We climbed slowly up the cliff side, and pulled ourselves up to the top.

"You know Naruto, I had a very fun time today" I told him.

"Good, I knew you would like it. Everyone enjoys cliff diving. Do you want to have a competition or just jump for fun?" He asked.

"Jump for fun" I said and prepared myself for my dive. I ran forward in front of him and dove head first into the water, I looked up to find Naruto also jumped. We both nearly hit the water at the same time, but I was just a second faster. I swam a bit underwater, meeting Naruto half way through our jump spots. The way the sun's rays hit the surface reflected into the water with a tan purple color. It made the moment magically for us both. Naruto placed his hand on my cheek and brought me closer to him. The tension came back to us when our faces were brought closer together. I didn't know what to underwater, I had a slight fear that a kiss would cause one of us to drown. How could we even kiss underwater?

The fear was laid to rest when Naruto pushed his lips against mine. Forcefully opening up my mouth with his. No water leaked through. At first, it was just our open mouths pressed against each other. That was before I felt Naruto's tongue slowly creep its way into my mouth. I was shocked at first I never had an open mouth kiss with anyone. Not even with Kiba.

Our position began to make me frustrated. I tried to be aggressive and moved my mouth for a split second to get a better position for his tongue. Only for water to force its way into both our mouths. I pulled back immediately, choking on the water. Naruto saw this and quickly pulled me to the surface. I coughed up the water and breathed deeply, trying to get a hold of myself. Naruto waited patiently, he even rubbed my back until I stopped coughing.

When I finally settled down, I looked him in the eyes once more. It didn't last, I leaned in and kissed him quickly.

Naruto took control from me and began to bite on my bottom lip. I moaned and pulled at his hair. When he finally released, our mouths continued to move and pull perfectly against each other. He grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me up against his body. I rubbed my hand against his neck. While his hand moved across my back, picking at my bra. He was able to undo the one hook, as he nearly got the other one off, we heard a yell behind us.

"Hey, you two cant be here! No cliff diving at the lake!" A police officer was yelling from the bank. "You two are coming with me"

Uh oh.

**XX**

We sat together on the bench at the police station. We were only given a warning for trespassing, but if we were caught again we would be fined. They called my father and he was on his way here. I didn't want to imagine what my father would say when he got here. I sat with my head in my hands. I just wanted to disappear.

Mr. Jiraiya came first. He didn't yell at Naruto or anything. He patted his shoulder and laughed at Naruto's actions. Remarking that he too got into some mischief when he was younger. I wish my father was the same way. They both didn't leave until my father finally arrived to pick me up.

My father didn't walk up to me, he stayed from a distance and whistled me over like you would for a dog. I sat up and waved good-bye to Mr. Jiraiya and Naruto. Naruto must have sensed my nervousness, because he hooked me into a hug. I returned it half-hearted and gave him a sad smile. I walked away not able to look behind me, I could only imagine what my father was going to say to me.

When I got to him. He didn't say a word. We just walked back to the car in silence. The car ride home was no better. He didn't even look at me.

"Father about what happened" I started.

"Do not speak." I looked down. Nothing changed, he was probably more disappointed that I was "ruining" the family name then me actually getting arrested.

When I got home, it just got worse. I was sent to my room and wasn't called down for the family dinner. Isolated once again at home. I should get use to it, when I go off to college I wont have someone to call me for food. I sat alone on my bed thinking about today's events. The fight I had with Kurenai, cliff diving with Naruto, the kiss, and getting arrested. I shook my head and rubbed the back of my neck.

My phone went off and I found it was Kurenai calling me. I answered it immediately before anyone could here it. I wasn't really suppose to have my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinata" I heard the sad voice say. "I wanted to see if you were alright, since the fight and all"

"Yeah I'm fine." I responded.

"I'm sorry about what I said, but I worry about you Hinata. I saw the way you became after what happened between you and Kiba."

"I understand, but I'm fine trust me. This guy, he is very different from Kiba. He is a good guy" I told her.

"Good. Well, I have to go now, and I expect that you will update me this summer." I could tell Kurenai had a grin on her face.

"Yes Kurenai, I will. You're the only one that cares anyway" I muttered the last part.

"Good-bye sweetie" Then she hung up.

"Bye" I said to no one and closed my phone. Kurenai had been my counselor after my mom left me. I lost focus in school and really didn't talk to anyone. So when the school brought this up to my father, he didn't consult me, he just automatically sent me to the nearest therapy center. Kids found out at school, they called me crazy since they thought only crazy people went to see therapists. When I told Kurenai this, she said if it helped, call her a counselor. She told me that I wasn't crazy. She said I was just not a people person and had other interests besides school.

She was a replacement mother to me. I could tell her anything.

I laid in bed, feeling a little bit better and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I went out for another bike ride. My father was out on a business meeting so he didn't know what I was up to. I went straight to Mr. Jiraiya's house to see Naruto. But when I got there, I found Mr. Jiraiya alone on his porch with a grim look on his face.

"Mr. Jiraiya?" I called out to him.

"Oh, hello Hinata" He said trying to make himself sound happy to see me.

"Are you ok?" I asked while I dropped my bike on the ground and walked up the porch steps.

"Take a seat next to me, Hinata" He patted the spot next to him. I was surprised, since I started coming here I usually sat on the porch steps. I never wanted to push my welcome.

"Is something the matter?" I asked again.

He sighed, "I got a check up yesterday, and it didn't look to good." My heart dropped. "The doctors said the tumors spread quicker then what they originally thought." I sat on the edge of the swing.

"What does that mean?"

"They said I probably will make it another month and that's all" Tears nearly left my eyes. How could this poor old man suffer like this. Where was this so called God, that everyone preached about. And why was he letting this happen?

"I made the mistake and told Naruto. He lost it and left on his dirt bike last night, and didn't come back."

"He will be back" I tried to comfort him.

"He always does, usually after his Kyuubi fits he returns like nothing ever happened." He chuckled lightly. I didn't speak, I was having a rough weekend as it was. This was just making it worse. My phone vibrated in my pocket, when I took it out, I found it was my mother calling me.

I ignored it. And jammed it back in its original spot. Mr. Jiraiya noticed this.

"Naruto tells me, your having family issues at home" Mr. Jiraiya changed the subject.

"Something like that" I told him.

"You know, I had a fight with my father when I was younger. It was about joining the war. He said it was a waste of human life for the cause of the time. But I wanted to help our country in anyway I could. When I returned from war, my father didn't speak to me. And I didn't speak to him. Years later when he slowly came around, I ignored him. I kept my children away from him, I was that angry with him. Sometime later, he died. Killed in a car accident. After that I felt so empty, I had so many chances to make up with my father but I never did. He died thinking I hated him." He told me his story.

"What does this have to do with me?" I said with no emotion.

"You never know what this life has in store for you and those around you. In this case, you should talk it out with your mother. Just in case something happened, you don't want to be standing at her grave, wishing that you had a second chance to say your sorry" Mr. Jiraiya explained to me.

I nodded and continued to swing with him until I heard the sound of a dirt bike pull into the driveway. We both looked up to see Naruto walk up the path to the porch.

"Decided to come back yet." Naruto didn't speak to him. Instead placed his hand on his grandfather's shoulder and squeezed it.

Mr. Jiraiya laughed. "Oh, I get it" The old man used Naruto's arm to pull himself off the swing and walked into the house. Once he was inside, Naruto roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I couldn't ask what was wrong, as soon as I was on feet he leaned in and possessively kissed me. Silently trying to take his anger out on me through this kiss. I stopped his angered kiss by pulling away, putting space between us. His eyes were closed in pain, because he knew that he was losing his grandfather sooner then he thought.

"Its ok" I whispered in his ear.

I pulled him down on the swing and cuddled up next to him. I rested me head in the crook of his neck so his chin could rest on my head. I crossed my right leg with his left one, bringing us closer then before. His muscles were still tense, so I rubbed his chest and continued to whisper calming words to him.

My phone vibrated again, but this time I had a reason not to answer it . . .

**This shocked me because I was able to have this chapter written up in about three days. That's a record. I actually like this chapter, it really flowed together as I typed this up. Sorry for the long update. But I have a lot of drama going on in life . . . Not much work, its more friendship problems. Sigh. **

**Next Chapter**

**Goodbye**

**Read to find out.**


	7. Goodbye

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Rose Tiger, Amorous Grunty, naruhinaramen, SilentSinger948, hinataellis, Baka1Chan, Kibble Kin Slider, Kataangforever2, LadyB3ARwolfFang, tokio hotel ninjas, shugosailormewmewz21, MDA, DeadlySmile, CharNinja LOL, IMTHEREALSHEVA, dutchesscam95, SleeplessCrayon and a big thank you to Uzumaki Ricky who was my 100 reviewer for this story. Thank you to alerters, favoriters. Its really because of all of you that I write. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Chapter Seven **

**Goodbye**

After the arrest, summer seemed to slow down. Everyday I would wake up early and ride over to Mr. Jiraiya's house. He would always be there waiting for me on his swing with a sweet smile on his face. Naruto would later join us on the porch after he woke up from bed, usually still in his pajamas and bed head. I would stay there for a few hours, depending on if I had work or not. After work, Sakura would call to hang out with her and Ino. We would go to movies or go midnight bowling with a group of people I have never met before. Sometimes Naruto would sneak in and take me to the alley out back, where we would have our "private" moments. Then I would return back to my friends where they would question my whereabouts. Sometimes pointing out bruises on my neck, which is why I had to start bringing cover up along with me. Then after our plans ended, I would return home around one in the morning, sleep for about seven hours. Then get back up and repeat the cycle.

Believe me when I say, I loved the beginning of summer. It was so unpredictable and exciting. Something that changed my boring life. Now that everything was returning back to normal, I was finding that dull feeling once more. Often I wouldn't even sleep, I would just lay awake in bed and stare at the ceiling. I hold my head and yell into the pillow, getting out the frustrations of my never ending patterns of life. Then I would remind myself that Mr. Jiraiya would kill to have the remaining time that I had. He wouldn't be with us for that long. And he spent most of his time on his porch or with Naruto. He never left the house unless he had Naruto at his side. I guess I was just being selfish, like any teenager would be before they went off to college.

Something had to change.

So when my phone rang at midnight on a mid-July night, I said yes to whoever was on the other line. Ino called saying that she was going to a party at some warehouse in downtown. Sakura refused to go because she had just returned from the beach and was too tired to go. I quickly dressed in a tight blue long sleeve shirt with a blue mini skirt, and ran out the door. Ino picked me up a few blocks away from my house and we both drove to the party. When I first walked in, the place was filled with bright neon lights and smoke filled the area. I coughed lightly and covered my nose. A tall muscular man stopped us and stamped both of our hands with a orange fox. Telling us its how we can reenter the club if we walked out. Ino grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. The music blasted through my skull, the subs shook the room and everyone in it. The room was filled with teenagers and young adults. All grinding on each from the beat of the music. A few songs later I had to pull myself off to the side. To tired to continue dancing.

I walked over to the section where everything had drinks. I desperately needed something to drink. I asked for some water and instead got this unknown pink colored drink. It was the only thing they had.

Kurenai once told me this story of her friend who went to a rave alone. She accepted a drink from a stranger and gulped it down a few seconds. Later, she blacked out and woke up in a bed with the same man who gave her the drink. He had raped her while she was out. Taking her innocence, the only thing a girl can really protect themselves. The girl committed suicide after her mother forced her to abort her unknown baby. The story was used to scare people to stay away from situations like this.

But I wasn't thinking, and soon I too drank the pink essence in a few seconds. Then I went back to the dance floor to find Ino. I searched the entire floor, but I couldn't find the blonde hair girl. It became harder as my vision would become unfocused at times. I felt hands circle around my waist when I was stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

"What's your name beautiful?" A husky voice said into my ear.

Without even thinking I told him. "Its Hinata, you?" He told me his but the tune of "Like a V6" overpowered his voice and it was lost in the static.

"Why are you dancing by yourself, are you with someone?" He asked me closer to my ear so I could hear.

"I came with my friend, but I cant find her" I told him, the pink drink was fully in my system now.

"Well come with me, I can help you find your friend" I felt him grind lightly up my skirt with his hips and then pull me off the dance floor. He took me to the backrooms, where it was dimly lit. My blurry vision did not mix well with the lack of light.

"I don't think Ino would be back here" I said in a slur voice.

"Don't worry" Was all the man said. Soon enough we were out in the parking lot which also had no lighting. The perfect place to get knifed or robbed.

"I think we went the wrong way" I rubbed my head innocently.

Suddenly he roughly grabbed me and shoved me up against the hood of his car. And began to suck and bite at my neck.

"What are you doing?" I squealed.

"Relax babe, you will enjoy this too" That voice, it sounded so familiar. My mind flashed back a month ago, when I ran into a bunch of drunks at night. They took me to an alleyway where they tried to have their way with me. It was the night where Naruto in a drunken haze, saved me from such a fate.

My instinct kicked in, when I felt his hand move up my skirt and move my underwear to the side. I looked down to notice that his pants were unbuckled and he began to unzip. The hand that was up my skirt began to rub slowly in a circle. My blood stopped instantly, I have never been touched there. Well at least never by a man, and certainly not in the way he was doing it. I couldn't stop the moan that betrayed its way out of my throat.

"Oh fuck you are so ready" He groaned as he began to pull down his pants. Though images of different colored circles began to block my vision. The spiked drink continued its assault on my mind.

He grabbed my hips and angled them into a comfortable position. My vision blurred for a second; I blinked a couple of times to refocus. When it became clear again, I no longer saw the same man from before. My mind had turned the figure into a monster with sharp teeth, laughing in a devilish tone. I looked down as I saw him guiding this long snake up near my hips. I panicked and screamed bloodily murder at the horrid sight. I kicked his chest away, sending him back a few feet on the ground. I rolled off the hood of the car and used my track training to sprint away out of the parking lot.

I didn't stop running; I continued down the street, running into various people, or tripping over my own feet. The lights of the neon signs mostly took up my vision. The bright lights kept me from wandering to far into danger. I finally stopped to catch a breather, but I looked around to find that I had no idea where I was. I searched my pockets hoping I was smart enough to have my phone with me.

When I pulled it out, I sighed with relief. The blurry vision made me do a random shuffle through contacts and press call. Hoping that someone would answer. It seemed like an eternity until the phone stopped ringing. When it did, I didn't give the person on the other line a chance to talk.

"Please I need your help. I'm stuck by some fish market in downtown, it smells awful. Please save me" I continued begging for help, that I didn't realize that I started to wander into the street. When I heard a car swerve away from me, I threw my body backwards. Making me drop my phone to the ground and ended the call.

"Shit" I panted. I pulled myself back on the curb and held myself to calm down. God I hoped someone was coming to get me. I should have just stayed home.

**XX**

I woke up to a loud banging from the front door. I looked at my alarm clock to find that it was three in the morning.

"Who the hell could it be at this hour?" I asked to myself.

I slowly dragged myself down the stairs and opened the door in annoyance. I was greeted by a pink haired girl probably about my age. And she too had a irritated look on her face.

"Um, may I help you?" I asked.

"Naruto I presume" The girl's tired voice shot at me.

"That's me" I said slowly. Before the girl could say anything else, a familiar voice screeched in the background.

"Naruto!" It was then that I was met by a hyper girlfriend.

"I missed you so much" She rushed forward and bear hugged me. I grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and pulled her away from me.

"What is wrong with you Hinata!" I half-yelled in disbelief. Was this girl drunk? High? She has never acted like this.

"She wont tell me what's wrong. She called me an hour ago, crying for help. I found her in Chinatown by a fish market. Apparently, she went out with Ino, and had a "funny" drink. I was afraid to take her home. Her father would kill her, and then kill me in rage." the pink haired girl explained.

"How did you know where I lived?" I was slightly confused.

"Hinata is a front seat driver. She told me about you. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend." She looked at the influenced Hinata who was now laying on the floor, holding onto my pant leg. "I have to go, but make sure you get her home as soon as she wakes up" She instructed.

The girl turned and walked off the porch and quickly drove away. I looked back down at Hinata, who was smiling like a child at me. "Your lucky I care about you" I reached down and hoisted her over my shoulder. I carried her over to the pull out couch and tucked her in.

"Just go to sleep, what ever was in your system should be out when you wake up" I kissed her forehead and walked back up to my room. I threw myself on my bed and tried to sleep. Probably about ten minutes in, I felt my mattress become uneven. I turned my head to find Hinata was now in my bed.

"For God's sake Hinata what are you doing?" I pushed back.

"There was a monster in the living room. Can I stay here?" She sounded like a five year old.

"Hinata that wouldn't be appropriate, plus I don't need to be hounded by Jiraiya later" I kept my distance from the girl.

"But Naruto, the monster was trying to be dirty to me again" She snuggled up to my arm.

"A monster trying to be dirty?" I became interested.

"At the warehouse, this monster used his snake to try and be dirty to me" She continued to whine. I leaned back trying to control my anger. Someone tried to take advantage of Hinata. Whether this was drunk talk or not. The very thought sent killer chills down my back. I threw myself out of bed.

"You sleep on the bed, I will sleep on the floor." I went to my closet and pulled out a sleeping bad. I laid it on the floor and looked up. Hinata was staring at me.

"Lay down" I hissed. She instantly dropped her head to the pillow. I laid down on the sleeping bag and began to think.

**Someone tried to take your mate** The Kyuubi's growl echoed in my mind.

"Its probably just her imagination, she is tripping balls right now" I told the demon in my head.

**Oh please look what she is wearing. And she is tripping balls as you said. She is practically wearing a sign that says come rape me. **

"Shut up" I turned over and punched the floor. I just needed sleep that was all. Finally I blocked out the laughs of the demon and got some well deserved rest.

When I woke up it was eight in the morning and the alarm was blaring above me. But when I went to go hit the buzzer, I found I couldn't reach it. Then I realized that Hinata was hooked onto the left side of my body. She wore a peaceful expression on her face, it would have been a sin if I woke her up. She took in a deep breath as she awoke and rubbed her eye.

"When did you lay down here?" I asked her.

She looked down at our linked bodies. "I'm not sure, I cant remember anything"

I rubbed her cheek and made her look up. This was too perfect of a moment to ruin.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I continued to stroke her chin. She nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She gave me a confused look. We both slowly leaned for a kiss, but before we could connect, my door swung open.

"Naruto why are you still in bed?" Jiraiya stopped when he noticed Hinata in my arms.

"Whoa I didn't know you were with Hinata." He chuckled lightly. "I will leave you both your privacy" As soon as the door closed I heard his laughter bust through the door.

"I think I should go" Hinata sat up.

"Yeah I think I should too. The old man is not going to let me live this down" I started to search the floor for pants. "I will drive you home" I pulled her down the stairs to find my keys.

Soon enough we were riding through town with my dirt bike that I recently fixed completely. We both didn't speak at all the ride back to her house. I pulled up slowly so I didn't scare the neighbors next door, and Hinata got off.

"Thank you for the ride" She said.

"No problem" Hinata leaned in and gave a quick peck on my cheek.

"See you later" The girl turned on her heels and sprinted to her house. Hoping she wouldn't get caught.

I started the bike and took off to hurry home.

**XX**

I immediately jumped in the shower to at least feel some what fresh from last night's events. I don't know how I ended up at Mr. Jiraiya's house. Or why Naruto didn't question anything this morning. My memory was long gone from last night, the only thing I remember was going to the club with Ino and after that nothing.

I finished up the shower and fished out some clothes. As I was pulling the shirt over my head, my phone began to vibrate.

I was greeted by Sakura when I answered.

"Hey, do you want to hang out today? I here there is going to be a bike race on Sarutobi Avenue."

"Um sure, why not. When do you want to meet up?" I asked.

"It starts in an hour, I will pick you up in a few minutes" She immediately hung up.

I sat down on my bed and tried to rethink last night. I was beginning to get worried with the lack of memory that refused to resurface. I laid my head down and decided to wait there until Sakura came to pick me up.

A few minutes later, I was in a sad pink beetle car. On my way to the local market. The whole time I debated whether or not to tell Sakura about last night. It felt like a dream, but how did I end up next to Naruto on his floor this morning. My thoughts were interrupted when Sakura turned off her car in the market parking lot. And finally turned her attention towards me.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" That's when it hit me. Sakura was there and she knew. So I tried to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't bullshit me. I get a call at three in the morning, with you crying into the phone, 'help me, help me'. I find you in Chinatown sleeping on the curb. You begged me not to take you home, but instead take you to some guy's house that I have no idea who or what he is. What the hell is going on with you?" Sakura yelled at me.

I came clean. "I went out with Ino last night to this club. She disappeared on the dance floor …" Then the memories began to flood back. Taking the weird pink colored drink, a voice whispering dirty things into my ear on the dance floor, being dragged to the parking lot and thrown up against the car, wandering hands, neon lights, the God-awful fish smell, and getting out of a bed to rest up against someone warm on a hard surface.

"I was almost raped at the club" I rubbed my face hard trying to keep the tears down.

Sakura stared at me with wide eyes. She was at a loss of words.

"Where was Ino" She managed to drag out.

I shrugged. "I don't know"

Sakura was about to speak again but stopped herself. Instead she sighed and bumped her head against the steering wheel. "Lets get something to eat in the market."

"What about the bike race?" I was slightly confused as I finally realized the market would be a terrible place for a bike race.

"I lied, the real reason was to get you out here and find out why you tripped balls this morning. And don't lie, as soon as we got out of the car, you started to hump the stupid thing." Sakura got out of the car.

Without thinking, my only defense response was "I was horny".

We both walked into the market to find a quick snack. But we were both interrupted when a loud screech came across the store.

"Hinata! There you are, I was wondering how you got home." Ino walked up and hugged me then Sakura.

"Where the hell were you last night. I turned my head once, and you were gone." I asked her.

"Oh that. I met this cute guy on the floor and we headed off to a cozy corner to get acquainted. What about the guy you were with?"

"Guy? When did you see me with a guy?" A slight anger flared deep down.

"I went looking for you and couldn't find you. I went outside to get a signal on my phone to call you, when I saw you and this guy hooking up on some random car. I have to say, that guy was pretty cute" She nudged my shoulder and laughed. But I didn't laugh. I pulled my fist back and nailed her right in the cheek sending her into the candy section.

"What the fuck Hinata" Ino rubbed her chin.

"I was almost raped, and you didn't help me" I pushed her back down on the ground.

"How the fuck was I suppose to know if you were getting raped or hooking up with someone. You weren't screaming help or anything, hell it even sounded like you were enjoying it" I went to swing another punch before I felt Sakura pull me back.

"Fuck you Ino" I screamed at her.

"Fuck you too Hinata" Ino yelled back and threw chocolate bar at our retreating form. Sakura pushed me out of the store and blocked my reentry.

"Hinata you need to go and relax." Sakura's words did not help at all.

"I don't need to relax, I need to kill Ino. That's what I need" I tried to bypass the pink haired girl only to have her brute force knock me away once more.

"Go home. I need to check on Ino" I gave up, there was no use trying to pick a fight with Sakura. Her temper could rival the devil's himself. Something you don't want charging at you at full speed.

I turned and ran away. Until I got a good distance from the store. I stopped in front of a pool hall to catch my breath and then kicked the building next to me out of anger.

Why me? Why couldn't I be normal like everyone else. Have a normal family, normal friends, or a normal life. Everything was just hard. I sat down and placed my head on my arms and tried to rest.

"Hinata?" I looked up to see Naruto standing over me.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"A group of people invited me to play pool with them. How is your head?" I didn't answer him, instead I threw myself up and hugged him as hard as I could.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked as he gently rubbed my back.

Keeping the tears down, I managed to draw out some words. "I remembered what happened last night, but I'm terrified on how you will take it." I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"You don't have to tell me now. Come on, you can stay and play pool with me. That should cheer you up" He placed his arm around my neck and brought me close to him. We were greeted inside by people I have never met before. Most of the people were older, some even had grey hair.

"Hinata, that's Kakashi, Guy, Lee Shikamaru, and Chouji" He introduced me to the others.

Kakashi stepped forward. "So your Naruto's girlfriend, we have heard pleasant things about you." He chuckled and shook my hand.

"Come on, lets play" Shikamaru walked over to the rack of sticks. Naruto began to pull me as he followed the others.

"Naruto, I'm not that much good at pool. I'm just going to relax at one of the tables and watch you guys" He nodded and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. Then walked over to his friends.

I sat and waited as the boys racked up the balls and played their game. Everything their game would end, I would look at the clock to see what time it was. They didn't seem to stop. Every time one team won, the other wanted a rematch. Each time Naruto would look over at me to make sure I was still seated at the table. I yawned and got up to grab a snack from the vending machine from the back. I dug in my pockets to find a crumbled dollar and placed it in the machine. I thought about what I wanted before I felt a force push me up against the machine and a body sandwiched me in between.

"Thought you could get away?" The haunting voice rang in my ear.

"How did you find me?" I gasped.

"You walked in the hall, it was that simple. Now we should finish where we left off from last night." He grinded his hips into my ass.

"Please don't." I begged. He ignored my pleas and started to nip at my neck. I couldn't move, he used all of his weight to keep me from moving. I tried to keep from crying once more, so I bit my lip, which kept the sobs at bay. But when he began to bite hard on my neck, I couldn't take the pain. I screamed.

"NARUTO" He slapped his hand on my mouth to keep my from screaming anything else.

My vision blurred in panic, but it didn't last long when I felt the man dragged away from me. I turned around to find Naruto gripping the man's collar. Veins bulged from Naruto's arm as anger flowed through his body to his grip. He turned towards me.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Girl, I didn't know you had a boyfriend. If I had known, I would have fucked you right on the dance floor" The man laughed in Naruto's face. Which wasn't the smartest thing to do at all. Naruto grabbed his neck and slammed his head straight into a mirror behind me. Shattering it into many pieces.

"Naruto stop" Kakashi and the others appeared.

Naruto didn't listen, he continued his assault on the man by kicking his ribs. The anger didn't stop there. He took the nearest object which was a bar stool, and positioned himself to take out the man on the floor.

Kakashi moved forward and restrained Naruto before he could do anything. Next, Guy moved in next and grabbed his right arm. And helped Kakashi remove him from the hall. Many onlookers stared at the scene in front of them. Lee ran out to help the men outside, while Shikamaru gently grabbed my arm and pulled me away as Chouji followed.

"Are you ok" I was finally asked.

I nodded. When I walked outside, I found Naruto pushing Kakashi and Guy off of him.

"You need to relax, Naruto" Guy warned him.

"Don't tell me relax, you saw what that scum tried to do" Naruto screamed at them.

"Naruto" I called out meekly. He slowly looked over and sighed.

"Sorry you had to see me like that" Naruto apologized. I shook my head and ran up and hugged him. Naruto scared me that was all, this behavior hasn't resurfaced since before the fireworks festival. "Come on, I will take you home." He grabbed my waist and lead me to his car. He gave one last look to his friends and walked away. They understood he needed to look after me.

We got in his piece of crap car I came to love and drove north back to my house. Naruto refused to talk the rest of the time. I wanted to speak, but Naruto's grip on the steering wheel warned me not to.

It wasn't long until we came to a slow stop in front of my house. I was ready to leave but stopped myself. He needed to know.

"Naruto" I said shyly. He turned towards me. "I need to tell you what happened to me last night."

"You both fucked didn't you" Naruto said with no emotion.

"No!" I gasped. "Well, I went to a club with Ino and she disappeared. I went to get a drink, and I guess it was spiked because I became loopy after that. And that guy tried to force himself on me. He was the same guy that tried to rape me a month ago. When you saved me while you were drunk" Tears slowly poured from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away quickly before Naruto noticed.

"I wont let that happen. If he ever bothers you again, tell me." He moved closer to me. I nodded and finished wiping my nose and eyes. Naruto leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mine. I pulled away and sniffed. The last 24 hours was probably the worse since my mother left. He shushed me and whispered soothing words into my ear. Occasionally, nibbled under my ear down to my neck.

"Naruto" I whimpered.

"Hm" He mumbled and continued his teasing on my neck.

"Please don't turn into a monster" Naruto stopped and stared at me. Why did I say that. Was it the fear of Naruto's personality acting up from the news or the fear of him changing into that monster that tried to harm me.

He didn't speak. I shouldn't have said that, especially with the Kyuubi involved with Naruto.

"Naruto, I didn't-" I couldn't finish my sentence, as Naruto crashed his lips against mine. I didn't stop him. I returned the kiss and shut my eyes. He placed his hand on my waist and brought me closer to him. Our bodies molded together in the front seat of the car. My fingers grasped into his blonde hair, keeping our heads from separating. He bit on my lower lip roughly, showing his dominance. His hand found its way up my side, pulling my shirt up to above my rip cage.

Suddenly the front door opened. "Out" The voice commanded. It was my father. My father caught me in the arms of a boy outside our house, after I told him I wasn't laying around with boys.

I pushed out of Naruto's arms and got out of the car. "Go to your room" I ran to the door and hid behind it. My father got in the front seat and shut the door and window. There was no use to try and read lips. I hung my head and walked to my room. I hope after this Naruto will want to stay with me.

**XX**

I didn't speak with Ino or Sakura for a few days. It wasn't at the best time either. Ino would be leaving in a couple of hours for France. I would have been at the airport with her now, but the fight was still fresh in my mind. There was no way I was going to meet with her or give her any of my time.

On top of that, Naruto hasn't called me since my father cornered him. My father locked me in the room, only letting me out for bathroom breaks or being handed food that was brought up to me to eat in my room.

'Tough love' he called it after being caught in a close encounter with a boy.

I haven't been able to leave the property to see Mr. Jiraiya and Naruto. Something that saddened me ever since Mr. Jiraiya revealed he wouldn't be around for much longer. Naruto needed someone to be with. You would think Naruto would have called me sooner to make sure I wasn't dead.

My phone rang on the desk next to me. "Hello" I said without checking who it was.

"Hey, its Sakura. Where are you? Ino's flight is leaving soon"

"I'm not coming" I simply told her.

"What! Why not? You both have been friends for years. Don't let this fight get in your way for you two" Sakura was always the mediator for us.

"I don't care, she put me in danger and didn't help me. What kind of a friend is that?" I spit at her.

"Please Hinata. The plane is going to leave in two hours. If you left now, you could probably make it. If you were leaving, Ino would still come to see you off even after a fight you both had. Just be a good friend and come!"

"Even if I wanted to go, I don't have a ride and I'm not allowed out of my room" I told her.

"I knew you would say that, so I sent a car pool for you. I will see you at the airport soon" Before I could protest, I heard a motor rev outside in the street. I looked out to see Naruto on his fixed dirt bike. He waved me down and pointed to his wrist, like he would point to a watch.

I sighed, they had me. What the hell, I guess it would be a way to be closer to Naruto if I did this. I quickly through on my light jacket for the breezy weather we had today. And opened my window to climb out onto the bottom roof porch. I quietly walked across before jumping down onto the grass. And ran to Naruto in a quick dash before I was spotted.

"Did my father scare you away from me, is that why you haven't called?" I laughed.

"Sorry, I would have called. But I realized I didn't have your number" I mentally smacked myself for remembering I never gave Naruto my number, which is why he couldn't call me.

"But how did you know anything about Ino and -" He finished my question.

"That pink haired girl came to my house this morning, telling me everything that happened. Saying you wouldn't listen to her, and had a better shot sending me to get you. Come on" He grabbed my arm and pulled me on the back of his bike and took off. The instant speed made me grip Naruto's shirt tightly. The bike went so fast that our surroundings became blurry. Naruto would yell to me, but his voice was lost in the air. I smashed my head into his back and closed my eyes, hoping this tortured ride would be over soon.

Naruto would weave in and out of traffic, go over sidewalks, and rush through red lights in order to get me to the airport quickly. It was a horrible ride, almost like a Chinese torture only worse. By the time we got there, my fingers were all white from the lack of oxygen since I had gripped Naruto's shirt to tight. My hair was frizzing from the speed. My eyes were frozen from the fear of being crushed by three tractor trailers.

"Hurry Hinata, run!" Naruto commanded, I managed to pull myself off the bike and ran with wobbly legs to the gates. People were staring at me like was crazy for running around trying to find the security gates. I stopped when I finally found it, but the lines were very . . . very . . . long . . .

"Are you kidding me?" I was ready to turn back when a commotion started up at one gate. They found a pocket knife on a guy and all of the security guards attacked the guy. Giving me enough time to slip past the line and run through the detector without being noticed.

My track training came in handy for sprinting like a mad woman through the airport looking for the Paris gate. Checking each monitor to see where the France gate was located or delayed. But the whole system looked as though it was in a different. I could have sworn there were three different gates for France altogether. In the end, I had to stop to ask someone where the hell it was.

"Oh its on the other side of the building" One guy pointed me in the opposite direction. With a mutter, I thanked him and turned back around to use the remaining stamina that I had to run back.

I dashed through groups of people, diving past the mini carts of security guards, and knocked over people's luggage to make my way to the France gate. I was drenched in sweat from all the running I did. Finally I managed to see pink hair in the distance along with blonde hair.

"**Gate 45B France is now boarding" **The intercom said above me. I pushed even harder to make it to the gate.

"Ino" I screamed as loud as I could. Before I slipped on a wet floor, sending me crashing onto the floor. Knocking my head against the floor, and twisted my ankle. With that, I was done. I didn't want to get up, the pain in my body kept me on the ground, refusing to get up. When my body started to relax, I heard a voice over me.

"Hinata" I opened my eyes to find Ino looking down over me.

"Ino" I said still not moving.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said while getting up slowly, rubbing my sore back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say good-bye. Your leaving the country, when's the next time we are going to see each other again" I told her while brushing off the remaining dust.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Ino awkwardly said. "Listen Hinata, about what happened."

"Forget about it. I wasn't hurt in the end, right?" I chuckled a little.

"But still, I'm sorry. I should have helped you. For all we know, you could have been killed. That guy could have been some crazed psycho killer." Ino continued talking.

"Ok, please stop talking about it" I said in a dark voice.

Ino giggled at my expression. "Friends" She held out her arms.

"Friends" I walked closer and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you guys some much. Its making me cry" She stepped back and fanned out her teary eyes.

"Good luck in France, you will be great" I gave her a slight pat on the back and backed off.

"Good luck to you also, wherever you go in life. You will make a difference." Ino said and began to walk to the gate. She stopped and turned around and gave us one last wave before entering the door. Moving on to bigger and better things. We watched as the plane pulled out and exit the run way then fly out of our lives.

Sakura and I walked in silence back to the entrance of the airport. "Thank you Hinata" Sakura said before leaving me to meet her parents at their car. I was alone in the white zone. Thinking about what would I do next, a whistle grab my attention. Naruto was across the street waving at me. I smiled and ran to him.

"Did you make it?" He asked.

"Yes I did" Naruto leaned in and snuggled his head against mine.

"Come on, I will get you back home." He got on and started his bike. "Slowly" Then I got on the back of the bike. And as he promised, he slowly and legally took me home.

**XX**

The sun began to set as we pulled up in front of my house. I got off and thanked Naruto for helping me. He smiled and brought me over to kiss him. I hugged his upper body against mine.

"Thank you" I whispered again to him.

"No problem, I will always be there for you" Naruto said as he rubbed his hand under my shirt. We brushed our lips softly against each other, not even caring if my father saw or not. Everything seemed perfect right now.

"Well, well. What do we have here" I did not recognize the voice behind me. I turned around and saw . . . me. No, it was a copy of me. "Don't you recognize me Hinata" The woman moved closer. Naruto looked me then her in a double take.

"Hinata who is she?" He asked. Pulling away from him, I answered.

"She is my mother"

**I wanted to continue with this story before the others. Sorry I will get back to Free Bird after this. School is almost over and I will be graduating in a few weeks. So if you don't find updates in the next few weeks, you will know why.**

**Next Chapter**

**Mother**

**Read to find out.**


	8. Mother

**Reviews: Annasuki, Baka1Chan, Aoldman, Kibble Kin Slider, 'The Tazzy Devil', CharNinja LOL, Rose Tiger, NaruHina-love-Cookies123, kitsutenshi, kanahime-chan, Uzumaki Ricky, Kataangforever2, Amorous Grunty, Chickflick, SilentSinger948, Ozkazaki323, Sleepless Crayon. Thank you to the reviewers, favoriters, and alerters.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Mother**

"_I just don't know what to do with her anymore. She breaks curfew, goes to parties, and she is seeing this hoodlum boy. Just come stay with us until she leaves for college. Make sure she doesn't start doing drugs or get pregnant. Anything that could ruin her life." _

The phone call was still fresh in my head as I stepped off the train, back into my home town. It has been years since I left, but the memory is always alive in my head. The night I left my husband. Claiming he was dragging me down, while it was quite the opposite. My daughter's face also haunts me every night. Her voice begged me never to leave her, and at one time I promised I would always be there for her. Now she refuses to speak with me. Never returns my calls. But maybe I could redeem myself and try to help Hinata. Even if she didn't want my help. I'm not going to let her reach rock bottom.

I called a taxi quickly, then I was on my way back to my former home. The ride there was awkward. Many buildings that once stood were either abandoned or torn down. Some were lucky enough to be converted into a different business. The old movie theatre where Hiashi and I spent many times on dates or with friends, was now a club called the Slippery Nipple. So much has changed.

But what didn't change was the Hyuga estate the taxi pulled up next to.

The black metal gothic gates still stood strong to keep out outsiders. The grass was cut perfectly straight all around. The house was dark, almost like no one was home. I grabbed my bag and pushed back the rusty gate. I felt like a dead woman walking up the stony pathway to the front door.

I hesitated at the front door, before gently knocking. Waiting a few minutes felt like an eternity while tugging at my black leather jacket to keep me calm. The door was finally opened by my 12 year old daughter.

"Hey Hanabi" I gasped at the grown image of her.

"Mother?" She guessed correctly. I smiled and nodded.

"Your father called me here to keep an eye on your troubling sister. Is any of them home?" I asked.

"Father is upstairs in his study and Hinata is in her room. She is grounded" She stepped aside to let me in. As I was right, the inside of the house did not change at all either. The pictures were still mounted on the wall of our years together. The only thing that changed were the people in it. The last time I saw Hanabi was when she was a baby. We have only spoken a few times on the phone before, nothing serious. Now she was grown girl, seemed very mature for her age.

I dropped my bag on the ground and slowly walked up the stairs to Hiashi's study. No one dared to enter that room unless it was an emergency. But the man said he needed me here, so I guess I could enter freely. To my surprise the door was cracked opened. I knocked softly before walking into the room.

"Hiashi" I called to him.

The same image of my husband from years ago turned and faced me. "Hitomi?" I chuckled at his voice. He too has not seen me in years. His eyes looked over me from top to bottom. "You look amazing" He gasped.

"I guess you mean I look good for being 35" I laughed.

"Its good to see you" Hiashi smiled at me.

"Its good to see you too" We both moved forward and bumped into each other but finally managed to give a nice hug. Trying to hug after a horrible divorce was awkward enough. It was worse when your ex still drooled over your body in front of you.

"So how have you been?" I expected the answer to be a lie.

"Fine, you?" I decided not to sugar coat my answer.

"I left Todd in California. I moved into a small apartment in New York. Never been happier" He smiled at me.

"Good for you" I remembered why I fell in love with Hiashi. His smile put a smile on me. The way he spoke would comfort me and made me feel safe. His touches could be rough and gentle when we made love at any time. But we both changed over time like every married couple would. We were warned though, you don't marry young or you don't marry old our parents told us.

"So where is my estranged daughter?" I asked him.

"She should be in her room, follow me" We walked down the fall and made a left. The last room in the hallway belonged to hers. Hiashi knocked on the door and in a stern voice he called. "Hinata" No answer.

"Hinata" He tried again just a bit louder. Still no sound.

"Maybe she is sleeping" I told Hiashi. He huffed and backed up slightly, before ramming his shoulder into the door, knocking it open. "Still got the magic tough Hiashi" I laughed and walked into the room. This was the first interior change of the house I seen so far. The room was no longer a light purple shading it was just white. The many stuffed animals that covered the floor were gone. The small bed that was close to the door was now a queen size bed that was now farthest away from the door. Besides the bed, the only furniture was a desk next to it, with a laptop and small stereo on top of it. The rest of the room was filled with shelves of books. Hinata was not in this room either and the window was open.

"She got out again" Hiashi ran to the window and cursed.

I ignored Hiashi's rant and continued to look around the room. The room was so bland, you would think the Hyuga would decorate this room to the full extent. What caught my eye were the three black framed photos that hung over the desk, all hanging straight in a row. The first one had Hinata and I guess two of her friends, all looked to young to be teenagers. The other two girls had huge grins on their faces, while Hinata had a slight smile on hers. The second picture had a boy in it this time. Hinata looked a bit older, but all the same. They both were close to each other when the picture was taken. The brown-haired boy had a toothy grin on his face while flashing the peace sign. While again, Hinata had a shy smile on her face. The last photo looked more recent. The picture was obviously taken at a track meet. An older woman had pieces of cake all over her hands as she shoved the food into Hinata's face. A gold medal hung around the girls neck and she looked genuinely happy.

"This is why I need you here Hitomi. She has been showing this behavior for a while now. And she is not listening to anyone. Maybe somehow you can get through to her." Hiashi growled.

"Relax Hiashi. She will come back. But for now, I'm going for a little walk. Familiarize myself with the neighborhood again." I walked past Hiashi and went downstairs.

"Mother, where are you going?" Hanabi called out.

"I'm going for a walk." I opened the door and looked back. "Do you want to come with me?" Hanabi quickly hopped up and ran to me.

We took a small walk around the neighborhood. Nothing really changed around. The Changs still lived in the old Victorian house on the end. The Johnson's children were now grown up. The two brothers were playing basketball in the street, while the daughter was now sun bathing on the front lawn.

I looked down at Hanabi who had completely tuned out.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"Good, I was able to move up a grade since the last time we talked" She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Really, that's amazing. What grade will you be going into?"

"9th grade." Hanabi said.

"Your probably going to miss your friends at your old school" I patted her shoulder.

"I don't really have that many friends in school" She hung her head in shame. Hanabi told me once on the phone that she didn't get along well with the other students. She didn't have the same interests like most of the other girls in her class. I told her over the phone there was nothing wrong about being different, but I didn't want that to stop Hanabi from communicating with others.

We stopped at an ice cream parlor and talked some more. I took this time to snoop out more information about Hinata.

"So Hanabi, what has your sister been up to" I asked her.

Hanabi stopped licking her ice cream and looked at me. "We don't talk that much"

"What about when you do talk"

"She once stayed over a boy's house all night. Father said he caught her with some delinquent. " My mouth dropped open at the comment.

"Hinata stayed over a boy's house. Well I guess I already failed that mission" I threw out the cone in the nearest trash can.

" What?" Hanabi followed me.

"Its nothing." I shook my head. "Come on, its getting late" I ushered away back home. We both didn't speak as we walked home, but as we neared the house. We found two people standing outside the house by a motorcycle. And they were both lip locking and their hands were wandering.

"Well, well. What do we have here" I said walking up to the two teenagers.

The girl stopped immediately and looked at me. Her eyes stopped and analyzed my figure. She took after me more than I thought.

I walked closer and got a better look at the two of them. The boy would check out our appearances. From a distance it would have looked like clones in different clothing.

"Don't you recognize me Hinata" I called out to her.

"Hinata who is she?" The boy asked.

Hinata took a second before speaking. "She is my mother"

I chuckled at her statement. "Didn't think you would see me again, did you?"

"Good-bye Naruto" Hinata said and walked quickly in the house. Bad move, leaving the boyfriend unprotected in front of a crazy mother.

I decided this could be a good research time. "Hanabi go in the house" She immediately obeyed and ran in the house. I looked back at the stunned boy who still seemed shocked at the revelation.

"Naruto was it?" I walked up to him.

He snapped back into reality. "Yes ma'm"

"I'm guessing your also the boyfriend that has been corrupting her also" I smirked. He blushed but shook his head.

"I haven't done anything bad to her or influenced her in any way" His voice was honest.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah" His voice was quick to answer.

"Have you slept with her? Blowjobs? Any package handling?" His blushed deepened further.

"Are you insane or something?"

"You didn't answer my questions" I was ready to smack this boy across the face for insulting me.

"No, nothing. We just met at the beginning of the summer. We aren't rushing into anything" The blonde boy huffed and started his bike. "I'm sorry but I have to get home"

"Trying to get away from the in-laws?" I chuckled. But he didn't think it was.

"I have to take care of my dying grandfather" I was shocked. Bad boy on the outside, but there was good boy on the inside. "And why do you have to bother Hinata like that. After what you did to this family, you have no right to judge who Hinata is with" And he was off. Sadly he was right. Hiashi welcomed me back with open arms. Hanabi never questioned about the past. But Hinata had her back turned to me.

I sighed and walked slowly into the house. Walking right into a Hiashi vs. Hinata battle.

"I told him to stay away from you!" Hiashi said sternly.

"He took me to the airport to say good bye to Ino. We did nothing else" Hinata defended herself.

"Neji could have driven you. You didn't need to be on that death trap bike with that hoodlum in the first place." Hiashi raised his voice slightly.

"It was a last minute thing. Besides, you don't know Naruto like I do. No one does!" Hinata yelled back before running up the stairs. Followed by the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Only one more month, and it will be a lot quieter around here" Hiashi's father said from his favorite black recliner.

Hiashi rubbed his hand on his forehead to calm himself down. Something he would do after we had our fights. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He took in a deep breath. "Your bag is in the guest room, make yourself at home" With that he walked upstairs into his study.

What happened here? There was so much tension. Everyone was at each other's throats. But I was here for a reason. And that was to help Hinata. I planned to do that and beyond. I will get right on that tomorrow after I take a nice long nap.

**XX**

I ignored my family the past few days. I couldn't take anymore of their problems. I decided to bike to Mr. Jiraiya's house, since I haven't seen him in a while. I pulled up into the driveway to notice he was sitting on his usual chair swing. His face looked paler then normal.

"Hello Mr. Jiraiya" I smiled at him. But it dropped when he didn't look up at me. "Is something wrong?"

"My wife died this morning" Was he all said.

I didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry Mr. Jiraiya"

"It doesn't matter. I knew she was going sooner or later. I'm just glad she went peacefully in her sleep" He sighed and covered his face. Soon he was covering his mouth has he began a fit of coughing.

"Would you like to be alone or-" I stopped talking when I saw Mr. Jiraiya freeze and fall off his swing and hit the ground. "Mr. Jiraiya!" I yelled. He didn't answer when I yelled his name.

Naruto quickly rushed out to the porch to find me hovering over Mr. Jiraiya. "What happened?"

"He just fell over and now he isn't moving." Naruto threw his grandfather's arm around his shoulder and helped him into the car.

Naruto didn't speak on the race to the hospital. Mr. Jiraiya was taken in quickly for a examination. We both sat patiently in the waiting room. Naruto sat opposite to me on the other side of the room, holding his head in his hands. I decided to break the silence to at least take his mind off his grandfather.

"I heard about your grandmother's passing. I'm sorry"

"I was in the middle of calling my dad when I heard you yell" Naruto didn't seem too happy about it.

"I guess it would be nice to see your father again?" I said.

"Not under these circumstances" He growled. "When Jiraiya heard the news, he didn't speak one word to me. The old man walked right out to the porch and stayed there the whole morning. Now he doesn't care if he lives today or dies tomorrow." Naruto shook his head. "Why did she have to go before him. Fuck!" He punched the wall next to him. "You shouldn't even be here, this is family business. Go home!" He shouted at me. It seemed the Kyubbi was resurfacing.

"Please Naruto, you need to relax" I went to place a comfort hand on his shoulder. Only for him to smack it away.

"Get away from me" He growled deeply at me.

"Naruto your acting-" I stopped speaking when Naruto forcefully grabbed my cheeks.

"Go home" He released my face, only to have my body fall backwards onto the ground.

I nodded and quickly ran from the waiting room. I continued to run away from the hospital. Clouds booming over my head. I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to see my family, Mr. Jiraiya was sick, Naruto wanted nothing to do with me. Where was I going to go? I stopped outside a bar on the corner probably a few blocks away from the hospital.

I took a quick breather before I felt someone bump into me in the side.

"Excuse me miss, I didn't see you" By the sound of it, the voice belonged to a woman.

"Oh its alright"

I looked up to see a red-headed woman staring down at me. Her face seemed familiar to me.

"You look like you could attend high school. Do you know a boy named Naruto Uzumaki or Namikaze. You probably went to school with him" She asked.

"I just graduated from school. But I am going out with someone named Naruto. I don't know if they are the same person though." The name Naruto was odd enough, actually I have never met someone with the name Naruto besides my boyfriend.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, abnormal whisker marks on his face, short tempered" She started to describe him.

"That sounds just like him. But before I tell you where he is. I want to know who you are"

"I'm his mother, Kushina Uzumaki" My mouth dropped at the news.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I needed to check up at him. Making sure he is being a good boy. I called his father last week, letting him know that I was going to stop by. He didn't think it would be a good idea, but I think maybe Naruto would be at least a little happy that I came back for a visit." I could tell the woman was very nervous on her son's reaction.

"Here follow me. Also my name is Hinata Hyuga" I shook her hand and lead her to the hospital. My mind screamed turn around, but I kept walking forward. A bad feeling rumbled in my gut. Hopefully Naruto has cooled down from his near Chernobyl meltdown. The elevator ride was even more awkward up to the 6th floor. I was becoming just as nervous as Kushina next to me.

We finally reached our floor and began to walk down the hall to the waiting room. Naruto was there by himself, sitting with his head resting on his folded hands.

"Naruto" I called out. He looked up and instantly stood at the sight at the woman in back of me.

"How did you find me?" Was the first thing he said.

"Well your father said you moved back here. And then I ran into your girlfriend on the corner and brought me here. Aren't you happy to see me?" She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to see you"

Naruto began to hyperventilate. His eyes narrowed right at me with a look that could match any demons. "You brought her here"

I was too scared to talk so I simply nodded.

He didn't speak, only continuing to breath heavily. Before I knew it, I felt a force knock me off my feet into the trashcan behind me. Rolling me over I landed in an awkward position between my neck and shoulder. Shooting pain down the rest of my back. Naruto purposefully shoved. When my vision became clear again, I found he was coming back for another assault. What stopped him from tarring out my throat was Kushina's choke on his neck.

"I see you haven't controlled your anger one bit, Kyuubi" Kushina scolded him. She even gave him a push back.

Though his hate wasn't focused at the woman next to him. It was directed right at me. He tried once more to charge pass Kushina, but she grabbed him and stopped him before he could make another step forward. "I'll kill you!" Naruto growled and pushed his mother off of him and walked back to the farthest corner from me, trying to calm down. But the hateful expression stayed, I couldn't tell if it was the Kyuubi's influence or if Naruto felt betrayed that I lead his mother to him. All I could see was the pain and anger in his eyes. And I couldn't understand why he felt this way.

I couldn't take the glare anymore. I pushed myself off the ground and ran away from the mother and son. Running past many doctors and nurses, I nearly knocked the 1st level button in the elevator out, and finally ran out into the rainy streets of the city.

I thought to myself that I have been running a lot this summer. I swore after I finished track I would never run unless it was an emergency. But I have been using it as an escape from my problems. I ran past the bar on the corner, not looking back at the hospital. I ran past the long lines of the movie theater, still not looking back at the hospital. I ran past the ice cream parlor, the hospital was no longer in view. I took a breather at a light post, the cold rain cooled down my heated body.

I was far from home. And the only way back was in the opposite direction. Passing the hospital. I couldn't do that. Not even Kurenai's house was close enough for a run. I was stranded in the rain.

A car beeped behind me. "Oh Hinata" A cheery voice began to sing my name through the pelting rain. God help me. "Hinata are you deaf? Behind you" I turned and saw my mother next to my father's baby.

The beautiful silver Porsche 911. My father cherished this car more then his own family. He rarely drives the damn thing. And always keeps it locked in the garage. Who ever was dumb enough to move the car from said spot would risk disownment or if you were a minor, sent to military school. That's why my cousin Sora isn't around anymore. Why the hell was she driving it?

"Get out of the pouring rain. I have been looking all over for you" I gave up and walked slowly to the car. At least I could get a ride home.

"Your father let me borrow one of his cars so I could find you" She said starting it back up.

I still couldn't believe she was driving this car. But I had to respond to her statement. "To make sure I wasn't getting pregnant or high?"

"Bullseye" My mother snapped at me and hit the gas to the car, speeding us into traffic. Where she almost had a semi truck collide in back of us. I dug my nails gently into the seat. My mother was the worst driver ever. But it gave me something to think of other then the hospital accident.

"Father must really regret the divorce if he let you drive this thing"

"You know I said the same thing when he handed me the keys. I could see his hands shaking as he pulled away" Besides her illegal lane changes and driving 90mph in a 25 area. We got home safely. I could see my father was messing around in the garage as we pulled up.

"See Hiashi, I took care of your baby" My mother threw the keys at him. "Now you don't have to hang yourself now?" She grabbed the rope that my father was fixing up on the table and walked into the house.

"How many complaints am I going to get" My father asked me.

"Probably about 10." He sighed.

"I better start writing those checks" He muttered under his breath.

I followed behind him and walked to the bathroom for a nice warm bath. It didn't take long for the bath to fill and I was soon relaxing my sore back muscles.

I started to think about the day.

Mr. Jiraiya's wife died.

Mr. Jiraiya collapsing onto the ground.

Naruto yelling at me in the waiting room.

Meeting Kushina.

Naruto shoving me to the ground.

That hate filled glare that shot through my heart.

I could feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I didn't want them to drop so I dunked my head under water, making sure they never left my eye sockets.

I left the tub later and dressed in black sweatpants and a loose blue shirt for comfort. Laying in bed also helped my sore back and neck. I checked my phone every few moments to see if Naruto texted or called. Nothing. I threw my phone down in anger and continued to stare at the ceiling.

My mother then walked in without knocking with a plate full of cookies.

"Hey kid what's up with the frowning?" She said while taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I made you your favorite cheer up cookies."

"None of your business" I hissed.

"You and your boyfriend get in a fight?" She guessed right.

I didn't answer her.

She patted my shoulder. "Just think of it like a fairy tale we use to read. There is always a happy ending." She placed the cookies on my desk and walked out.

My mother would always make cookies for me when she knew I was upset. Sometimes would even read to me my favorite fable books. I would like to say I didn't miss them, because they belonged to a memory that never was. Something I described to Kurenai a long time ago. But I couldn't help but eat them she made them perfectly, and they always cheered me up.

Though I was no longer a child anymore. There was no such things as happy endings in reality. And Naruto was ready to become another tragedy in my broken life…

**Sorry that took a long time getting out. I had major writer's block trying to get this chapter out. But it will get better later.**

**Before you all say anything, no they are not breaking up. And Naruto will have a chance to explain himself in the next chapter. Also I made Hinata's mother the way she is to show the age difference between Hiashi and herself.**

**I would like to say there may be possibly be a lemon next chapter. Just keeping the suspense up.**

**Next Chapter **

**What We Do In the Backroom…**

**Read to find out.**


	9. Truth

**Reviews: Maned Wolf Goddess, Dreaded Rasengan, sasumiofjp, Rose Tiger, Okazaki323, narutos vixen, SilentSinger948, retarded yet smart, oceanmoon, kitsutenshi, CharNinja LOL. Hinata FTW, Kataangforever2, Kibble Kin Slider, kanahime-chan, Topaz Princess, Amorous Grunty, pjmunky, Asian soldier, ShyShinobi, cj, IKSM-bitch, Azakajam. Thank you to the reviewers, favoriters, and alerters, you guys are all amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Truth**

Today was a work day, my boss had to leave this morning to be with his father who was celebrating his 80th birthday. Leaving me with a double shift, from opening at 11am to closing at 12am. I was glued to this place.

It had also been two days since I had last seen or talked to Naruto or Mr. Jiraiya. The poor man collapsed in pain after the death of his forgotten wife. I would love to be with the elder man to comfort him, but yet, I wasn't ready to face Naruto.

Everything seemed to fall apart these last few days. And the slow work day was only adding to my ever growing frustration. I sat on the side and took a slight nap, hoping to pass the slow time.

The bell at the door awoke my slumber, it was only 12:30 in the afternoon. I had slept for a good twenty minutes. Well at least there was something to do now. I sat up and placed a fake smile on my face.

"Welcome to Pizza Bowl. How can I help you?" I stopped short when I found my ex-boyfriend leaning over the counter.

"Yeah hi, I was looking for a nice babe on the menu and I cant seem to find it. But I think you could help me" Kiba would always use his corny pick up lines to cheer me after any fight we had. Now it just made me want to slap him or spit on him even more.

"What do you want?" I muttered.

"I just wanted to see you. I'm leaving for school in a few days, and needed to finish some unfinished business before I leave." He seemed honest.

"We have been finished, for a year now. You're just wasting your time" I turned my back on him.

"Wait, Hinata. I wanted to say sorry for everything that happened."

"Saying sorry is not going to take back you cheating. I was humiliated and ashamed of myself for even thinking a guy like you would want to go out with a girl like me. If you didn't want to be together, you could have just told me. Instead of sleeping with the school slut!" Kiba and I never had a chance to talk about the break up, and everything was going to come out here.

"What do you mean a girl like you? I thought you were the prettiest girl in school, still are. You're different then most of the girls around here. They all go with trends; blonde hair, tight jeans, small shirts, horrible personalities. You go by your own code, you dress respectfully, you get good grades, your not a complete bitch like all the other girls." He explained.

"Then why?"

Kiba sighed. "One day the guys were laughing at me, that I wasn't getting any from you. They kept calling me whipped or pansy. Some of the guys started calling me gay, and I felt insecure about it. So I told them I was sleeping with someone, and I ended up having to make that rumor true when the guys started asking around."

"You're weak"

"I know and I'm sorry. I was dumb, and I would take it back if I could. I just really needed to talk to you about this before I went out into the world." Kiba caressed my cheek.

"You are really a good guy Kiba, but you let others define you. You shouldn't let that happen. Otherwise, you're one of the crowd not an individual." He nodded at my words.

"I have to go" Before he walked away, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a soft hug. Nothing romantic, but it showed that the past was behind us.

When we pulled away, Kiba chuckled. "You are a very different person, something this world needs. Don't ever change Hinata." He then leaned in and kissed the corner of my lip. Officially killing what was ever the Kiba and Hinata relationship. Soon the door bell rang again and we both pulled away to see who it was.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" I gasped.

"I came to speak with you" His words were filled with anger. His eyes glared right at Kiba, intimidating him like a child.

"Good-bye Hinata" He said and quickly walked out of the store. Leaving me with an angry next possible ex-boyfriend.

"Its not what it looks like-" He cut me off.

"Shut up!" I immediately stopped talking after that. "We weren't even broken up, and I find you here kissing some guy you fuck!"

"Naruto please, it wasn't anything bad. You are overreacting!" I shouted back.

"Overreacting? Go fuck yourself, I came here to talk to you about what happened at the hospital and this is how I find you days later."

"Naruto, would you please just trust me." Fear gripped my heart, when I realized I was alone with a raging Kyuubi Naruto. "I wasn't doing anything bad, we were just saying good-bye. He is going off to college soon. It was a conversation that needed to happen"

"Oh really? I caught you sucking face with him. That's how you say good-bye?" Naruto continued to yell at me. "How do I trust you?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "You don't trust me? What about you, you cheated on your ex-girlfriend when you met me. And I still trust you even after that."

"I said shut up!" Naruto yelled before someone came up behind him and gripped his shoulder.

"Are you raising your voice at my daughter?" My father's voice lowered the temperature in the room.

Naruto did not answer him.

"Get out" He pushed Naruto back towards the door, he sighed and ran out the door.

Soon the attention was back on me in the room. "Are you okay Hinata?" It was my mother's turn to talk, her voice filled with concern.

I nodded, my heart beat returning normal as my parents had come to my aid. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we came to a pizza store to buy ice cream, why do you think we came here?" Then her smartass comments returned.

"What would you like"

"I would like it to be a normal crust. No! A half thin crust with the other side with a thick cheese filled crust. Then on the cheese crust side I want- you know what just make the whole thing a cheesy crust. On my side I want extra bacon, extra pepperoni, light onion and green pepper. And uh…red peppers…" Her voice dropped and she stopped talking. "Hiashi I'm so fat" How could my father deal with this woman? She was acting like a child. But what blew my mind was that, Hiashi Hyuga laughed at her actions.

"Just a plain pizza, Hinata"

My eyes widened at the actions of the man in front of me. What happened to the stern man that never cracked a smile. Never put up with any nonsense. And certainly never laughed.

"U-Um it should take about 8 minutes" I quickly walked off to make the pizza, and then floated into the backroom. I brought up the security camera and zoomed in closer to my parents at a table in the corner. There was no noise, so I had to guess their intentions through their actions.

They were both laughing quietly with each other. Nothing serious. Until I saw my mother lean in and whisper something in his ear. Making him blush deeply. I couldn't believe what they were doing. They were divorced, what's with all the PDA. Then I saw something that nearly tossed me out of my seat. My mother intertwining her hand into my father's.

"Hinata, I think the pizza is ready" I heard my mother yell from up front. I steadied myself to stand up and then walked out to the ovens. I kept an eye on them the whole time as I began to cut the pizza. They weren't as close now since I walked out of the office. When I was finally done, I walked up slowly and handed them the box.

"Is something wrong? You look like you saw a ghost" Father asked.

"I'm fine" And floated back into the office.

Of all days, why was I trapped in work today. First I had to make up with Kiba, then get yelled by Naruto, and then seeing my parents acting like a couple. What was next? I looked at the clock. Only 12:50.

**XX**

A few hours passed and I found myself sitting in the back office, waiting for orders. By now the sky turned grey and thundered boomed overhead. Normally, rain brought in more customers. But instead kept them at home.

The room was silent expect for the rain hitting the window. Soon enough the room was filled with the sounds of knocking.

"The doors open" Then the side door opened up revealing Sakura.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" She said.

"I'm fine sort of. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what you were doing. I haven't seen you in a while; plus I'm leaving for school soon." Sakura said.

"You came at the wrong time, I have been having a long day" I stretched in the chair.

"Why what happened" She took a seat on a near stool.

"Well it started out with a double shift from 11 this morning till tonight. Kiba came in this morning wanting to make up, then Naruto walked in and freaked out thinking I was cheating on him. Then my parents came in and acted all loving towards each other when they should be divorced. Today has been one problem after the next." I told her the whole story.

"Sorry you had a bad day Hinata. I really don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say but today can not get any worse" I sighed. "You should probably go, I don't want my boss randomly visiting. He doesn't like non-employees in the back office." I turned back to the work on the computer that I neglected.

"Alright, just be sure to visit me before I leave to school. Remember I'm leaving in two weeks."

"I know, I know" I said bringing up the orders of the day.

"I hope everything turns out ok for you" With that she walked out.

I rested my head in my hand and ruffled my hair gently. I wish I was left alone today.

A few more hours passed. Time seemed to pick up when dinner rush kicked in. Still slow but at least it kept me busy. Soon the sun began to set and I was sitting up front as I was waiting for the customer to pick up the last pizza on the heating rack. They ordered 25 minutes ago so they should be here by now.

Probably about 5 minutes later the door opened to show a woman pushing a man in a wheelchair carefully into the door way.

"Hinata!" The old man yelled to me.

"Mr. Jiraiya" I smiled at him. He looked much better then he did last time I saw him.

"How are you on this fine rainy day" Mr. Jiraiya looked better then ever.

"I have been better" I told him as I leaned over the counter. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to pick up our pizza" The woman I now recognized as Naruto's mother, Kushina, spoke up.

"We also came to talk to you" Mr. Jiraiya cut her off. "Kushina take us to the back table" I took the pizza and followed Kushina as she pushed Mr. Jiraiya to the lone back table.

"What did you want to talk about?" I took a seat opposite the two.

"Its about Naruto" Mr. Jiraiya started.

I sighed. "I guess he told you what he saw today"

"He came running into the house with his fists raised. But he has been acting like that for that passed few days. I also know that you wouldn't cheat on him, you're not that kind of girl."

"I swear it was a major misunderstanding. I still care about Naruto-" Mr. Jiraiya held up his hand to silent me.

"I think its time we told you about my grandson" The elder man scooted forward in his seat.

"I'm listening" I tuned in completely.

"My son has always been … different, he grew up fine and all. He had good grades through elementary school. He got along perfectly with the other children his age. Played as many sports as he could at a time. But for some reason later on, he became distant from reality." Kushina explained. "When Naruto was about 10, he had this friend named Sasuke. They were both close; always sat next to each other at school, played with each other on weekends, hung out every summer. They were so close they were like brothers." She stopped and took a deep breath. "One day, Naruto and Sasuke wandered away from our house and followed a railroad track down close to the city. By the time we found them we found Naruto alone by the side of the road, crying over a ripped shoe. It was later revealed that Sasuke had fallen along the tracks and hit by a train in front of Naruto." She placed a hand over her eyes.

"Ever since then he hasn't been the same. He never really liked being involved in activities or hang out with others." Mr. Jiraiya finished her sentence.

"So after his friend Sasuke died, Naruto has been more distant towards others. That could be any childhood trauma that was never resolved. For all you know that Sasuke kid could have committed suicide in front of Naruto" I pointed out.

"Sasuke was a smart talented kid. That had a bright future ahead of him even at a young age. He had many things to live for and he knew it. And the boy was definitely smart enough to stay off the tracks because he knew they were dangerous." Mr. Jiraiya told me.

"You think Naruto killed him" The words were dragged out of my mouth.

"Naruto would never hurt a fly, but we think it was the Kyuubi" Mr. Jiraiya confessed.

"What is this Kyuubi? Is it like an imaginary friend or multiple personality disorder?" I was confused they treated this "Kyuubi" like it was a real object more then an idea.

Kushina dropped her head. "Its my fault. Naruto got the Kyuubi from me."

Now I was really interested.

"As a child, I always had this voice that spoke to me. Telling me to do bad things, get into trouble, cause trouble. It was just a mess. I didn't realize until I met Naruto's father that it was a personality disorder, that was never properly controlled. I never took medication for it. Never went to a therapist. My own parents didn't even know. I thought it was just normal thing for people. By the time I married Naruto's father, it was at its peek and I was slowly losing it. I would talk to myself, like, actually having conversations with myself. Voices would wake me in the middle of the night telling me to kill my husband and son." Kushina's voice cracked as she rubbed her head and dropped her head on the table.

"Hinata, the disorder is genetic. What Kushina wants to say is, the Kyuubi was passed along from her to Naruto. But it didn't really come to surface until Sasuke's death. Something happened that day that made the Kyuubi emerge, we don't know. But it had to be before Sasuke was killed. Because that damn kid was too smart enough to walk on active train tracks and be killed by one." Mr. Jiraiya finally answered the unsolved question.

"We were hoping you could drag it out of him. Its been an eight year mystery. Naruto hasn't spoken of the day since. But maybe you could talk to him. The Kyuubi is getting worse, but you can save him. Medication or therapy is not going to make the Kyuubi weaker. Trust me it wont work." The woman begged.

"Please Hinata, I want to die seeing my grandson happy and healthy, not destroying himself inside out." Mr. Jiraiya had some tears in his eyes. And that's what got me, I had to help this poor old man. His dying wish was to see his grandson happy. The only person he has left.

"I will talk to him soon." I promised them. But how will I find Naruto to talk to him or if he even wanted to talk at all.

**XX**

Hours passed, and the store was finally closed. Everything was clean, all the left over food and material were put away. Doors were locked and lights were off and money was all counted out. And I finally found myself in the back office with the lights off, sitting alone with the computer screen blinding me. The rain now outside was matching my mood. Depressed and confused.

How was I going to see Naruto again after he accused me of cheating? But I promised I would for Mr. Jiraiya. I dropped my head in my crossed arms on the table and sighed. Wasn't this the part in movies, that God creates a miracle to shed some light?

Soon I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the door and got a little nervous. It was twelve at night, who would be here now? I peaked through the blinds on the side window and saw a dark figure leaning against the wall on the side.

I quickly unlocked the door and opened it to find a soaked Naruto on the other side.

"Hey" Was all he said.

"Hi" We both stood there in silence.

"I need to talk to you"

**Sorry for the dull chapter, but I needed to cut it off because it was going to stray on. Also sorry for the long absence as well, I just started college, and already I'm overwhelmed but a few changes have happened recently that freed up some time. This story may go on hold, because I'm going to try and push out the remaining chapters of Free Bird. Then come back to this. I'm not making any guarantees.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Funeral**

**Read to find out. **


	10. Funeral

**Reviews: nareshone, Kibble Kin Slider, Topaz Princess, Amorous Grunty, trinity456, Rose Tiger, Colorful Magic, Retarded yet smart, Baka1Chan, Naruhina-love-Cookies123, Kataangforever2, imatwilightfan, SilentSinger948, Lavender Angel-96, oceanmoon. Thank you to the reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Chapter Ten **

**Funeral**

"I need to talk to you" We both stood in silence, only the rain filled in the gaps in between.

"I don't think you're ready to talk to me" I lied. I was the one that wasn't ready to face him. I didn't know what to ask him about his personal problems or about today either.

"Please, let me in. The last few days have been hell for me. You need to know about my behavior" He stepped forward and gently held my hands in his.

I dropped my head so I couldn't meet his eyes. Naruto brought his thumbs up against my cheeks and brought us in an eye lock.

"Ok" Naruto pushed me down into my chair and gently closed the door behind us. And locking it to make sure we were not interrupted. He took a seat on the stool in front of me and sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Where should I begin?" He asked himself.

"How long has this Kyuubi influenced your family?" I blurted out.

Naruto seemed taken back by this, but he answered my question. "It has been apart of my family since my great-grandmother. After her, it went through my grandfather, through my mother, and now me. We don't know what causes it or where it came from. My dad told me its some form of multiple personality disorder."

"Has any of your family considered therapy for this?" I asked, Kushina seemed controlled enough. There must have been some help involved.

"My great-grandmother lived her entire life without any help. My grandfather committed suicide when he was eighteen." I had to interrupt him here.

"Eighteen? He was so young to have any children."

"He impregnated my grandmother the year before that. He went crazy the months following it, and later jumped off the city bridge. There was a note, of course there was a note. It said the "Kyuubi" made him do it." That was when the family started to see the Kyuubi emerge. But my grandmother didn't fully see the side effects of the Kyuubi until my mom was a teenager." Naruto dropped his head and rubbed his hands though his hair.

"What's wrong?" I bent my head to get a better look at him. Though it was pretty dark in the room so I really couldn't tell his expression on his face.

"My mom was the worse when she under the influence." He began to pant as though he was ready to cry. Tears began to slip from his eyes. "When the Kyuubi took control she hit my dad. She hit me. I didn't even know why she acted like that until after she left. I always thought I was just a bad son to think I was being punished." Naruto turned his head away from me.

I shushed him and took his head in my hands and brought him close to me. "Don't cry. Your mother isn't like that anymore. She loves you and she wouldn't hurt you."

"I hate this fucking thing. It destroyed my family. It ruined my life." He brought his face up to look at me. "It hurt you"

"What happened Naruto. Tell me"

"The fucking Kyuubi made me do bad things, still makes me do bad things." He continued to weep.

"What did he make you do?" I was beginning to regret even asking.

"He pushed him onto the tracks" Naruto began speaking as if he was narrating from a story. "I told him not to make me angry."

"Naruto listen to me" I shook his shoulders gently. "You are reliving a moment in time, snap out of it" I didn't stop shaking him. Naruto's hands clutched his pants tightly as he became tense from the horrid nightmare.

"Kyuubi never really liked Sasuke. He said no one would care if he died" Naruto didn't stop speaking. It became to the point where I slapped Naruto across the face to snap himself out of it.

He yelped in pain and clutched the side of his face in pain. "What did you do that for?" He snapped at me.

"I-I'm sorry you were giving your own monologue about something. You are obviously not ready to talk about this. Or I'm probably not the right person to be having this conversation with. I think its best if you went home and thought this over" I got up and went to unlock the door.

"No, stop. You have to know. This secret, I never had the courage to tell anyone this problem, but everyone knows it. That's what kills me about it, that I cant simply say it." Naruto pushed me back down.

"What do you need to say! Be a man and say something!" I shouted in frustration.

Without hesitation, Naruto yelled back, "I killed someone!"

I was taken back by this. "You what?"

"I killed Sasuke. We left my house and ventured out into the woods one day. When Sasuke stopped me and told me he was moving away to live with his older brother. His parents were getting divorced, and both couldn't seek an agreement on where to keep him. So they planned for him to live with his brother, but Itachi, his brother, lived in Europe at the time. I got angry that he was leaving me. I told him he wasn't moving, and he told not to be ridiculous. I started to cry and he laughed acting like it was no big deal, he claimed he would stay in touch by phone, but that was good enough for me. Soon we heard a train coming our way. Sasuke was smart enough to move to the side, but I grabbed him in a fit of rage and threw him into the train." Naruto fell to the floor crying.

I was still left speechless.

"The Kyuubi made me do it. I swear to any remote god in this world, that I didn't push him." In a desperate push against me, he threw himself on my lap. "I have been living with this for years. I didn't know how powerful the Kyuubi was at the time. I swear I didn't push him. Please believe me" He begged.

Finally I placed my thumbs on both sides of his cheeks and rubbed his tears away. "I believe you." Was I needed to say. Naruto was just a child at heart, that carried a terrible burden. Why need to punish someone, while they were dying on the inside from guilt.

"Get off the floor" I pulled him up with me and leaned against the table. Naruto leaned his forehead against mine and relaxed.

"Please don't tell anyone about this" He choked back a sob.

"I wont, now please stop crying"

He sniffed and nodded at my command. We both stood and held each other for a few minutes, just enjoying our presences together.

"That Kiba was such a smuck for leaving you. How could anyone pass up a chance with you." Naruto wiped his tears away.

"Lets not talk about Kiba" I leaned my forehead against his. And we stayed just like that for a few moments.

"Can you come to the funeral. I don't think I can stand there with Jiraiya looking so weak. Please just come with me" He gasped trying to push away the tears.

"Of course" We both smiled at each other. Finally reaching understanding with one another. I gave him a slight peck on the lips to reward his bravery for finally telling the truth. It became a blur after that. A slight kiss lead to a long kiss. That long kiss transformed into a chaste kiss. Over the course of the chaste kiss, I found myself pushed up against the desk, knocking off some inventory paper work and utensils. One thought floated through my mind as I realized I never kissed a boy like this. Panic rose instantly catching up quickly to my racing heart.

"I never done anything like this" I pushed him away.

"I can tell, your nails are digging into my skin" He looked over at his shoulder where my hand was gripped tightly.

"You need to relax" Naruto whispered against my lips. Moments later I followed his advice and leaned into his embrace. By now, we were tasting each others innate flavor. I would describe what happened next, but it went by too fast to even keep that memory retained. What we did was extremely inappropriate, as well as cliché. I mean sex in a office usually takes place in media or executive offices. It was nothing like movies either. I didn't feel passion, I felt pain. I didn't feel beautiful, I felt sweaty. What I do remember, was feeling incredibly embarrassed when I cleaned the desk of sweat, blood, and extracurricular fluid. The ride home was worse, Naruto didn't know what to say. The radio wasn't helping either. Playing songs either with disco love making music or rap music with every sentence with the words fuck, slut, and cum repeating every few bars. Christ, even the radio was against me.

When I got home, Naruto leaned in for a kiss, yet I turned my head at the last minute and earned a kiss on the cheek.

"Its awkward I know. But, I don't regret it at all" Naruto pushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"Its not that, I'm glad it was with you. Its just, I don't know why I feel empty. Usually girls are all giggly and happy they lost their virginity. For me, it was just a lot of grunting and pain. Lots of pain." I sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto. I will talk to you tomorrow." I moved out of the car.

"I promise to still go to the funeral with you" I ran to my door and looked back to see if he left yet. Naruto gave a sad smile, waved, and finally drove away. Today was just a mess. I told my parents I would be back a little after midnight. It was now three in the morning, hopefully they were asleep. When I walked in, I was wrong. My mother was waiting for me in the living room.

"How are you Hinata?" She had that ridiculous smirk on her face.

"Hey mom" I walked right passed her.

"I see you arrived with Naruto" She looked back at me.

I took a few steps back down and gave her a blunt look. "No comment" I turned and went straight to my room, ignoring her laughter. This night couldn't get any worse. So I did the one thing to avoid any other awkward or catastrophe. And through my body on my bed and slept.

Only a few hours later, I was forced awake. I only slept for a good four hours. My mother never told my father about what time I came. The only thing I was looking forward to and wish to avoid at the same time, was to get out of the house to morally support Naruto and Mr. Jiraiya at the funeral. That and avoid my mother's mischievous glare.

The viewing before was small, very small. Those who attended, was me, Naruto, Mr. Jiraiya, Kushina, the priest, and two people I never saw before. The handsome tall men looked like an older version of Naruto and the woman next to him had short cut black hair and just shy above average height.

Naruto leaned over. "That's my dad and his second wife" Naruto's dad didn't even look in the direction of Kushina. I guess their divorce was just as painful as my parents.

The viewing went by quick. No one made any speeches out of fear a fight would break out between Kushina and Naruto's father. And Mr. Jiraiya was too weak to make any speech. So the priest made a short sermon with a small history on Mr. Jiraiya's wife and her achievements. A long time housewife of a war veteran was cut short by a deadly disease. Whenever the name, Minato, came up, I noticed that Kushina's hands would tense up. And when her hands tensed up, Naruto would reach out and grab my hand. He feared his mother and I could tell this funeral wouldn't end good.

From the viewing to the cemetery, Kushina began playing with her pocket knife in the car.

"You promised you would behave yourself." Mr. Jiraiya murmured.

"Its hard Jiraiya. Especially with that tramp in the room" Kushina gritted her teeth and continued to flick around the knife.

"Don't blame her for your mistakes" I tapped Naruto's shoulder to stop him for going any further to aggravate his mother.

Once at the cemetery, we watched as the casket was brought out and lowered slowly into the moist ground. Mr. Jiraiya's eyes began to tear up. He couldn't see his wife in the casket. He did not want to remember his wife in the frail state she was in right before his death.

While Kushina continued to stare daggers in the back of the blonde man's head. Once out of the car, he did not leave her sight once. She must have really kicked herself for leaving her husband.

Naruto placed his arm around me and brought me closer to him. He had some tears falling from his eyes at this point. It was hard to watch Naruto become vulnerable. I was so use to seeing his tough guy act and protecting me from harm. When I was going to lean in and tell him everything would be alright.

Mr. Jiraiya collapsed in front of the grave. "Jiraiya!" Kushina shifted her focus off Naruto's father and ran towards the fallen man.

I always had faith in medicine when it came to death. We rushed Mr. Jiraiya to the hospital as quickly as we could. I repeated to Naruto that his grandfather would be fine and back on his feet the next day. I always put my faith in medicine over God. And it hasn't failed me since. Yet, that was the day when my thoughts turned around.

This was the beginning of the end for Mr. Jiraiya, and we were all in denial.

**The only thing I can say, I'm very sorry. And I have finally bounced back after school. Now that I'm finished I have the whole summer to make up for it. **


End file.
